There's Something About Sang
by Ngetal Child
Summary: Nathan's day starts out fantastic but quickly spirals into a day of horrors when Sang's naivete works against him and the rest of the boys won't give him an inch.
1. Chapter 1

There's Something About Sang

Waking up from my dream that morning was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I didn't want to leave a willing and enthusiastic Peanut, her body perfectly molded to mine, mouth supple and tasting so damn sweet. I swear that girl went faster to my brain than even the strongest liquor could, even when I was asleep. Especially when I was asleep. The dream had been so good that when I finally awoke, groggy and hard as a rock, it took me all of a couple minutes to realize that I had slept through my alarm clock. Shit!

Kota would want to leave for school in 20 minutes and I began a mad scramble to get my ass out of bed. Thankfully, I had run an Academy errand last night and had showered right after. I dropped my boxers and grabbed a set of new clothes, but my body wasn't cooperating. I glared down at my offending limb and willed it to go away. I didn't have time for a cold shower and my body blatantly ignored my will. Shit, I was going to have to take care of this. There was no way I would be able to greet Peanut like this.

At the thought of Sang, images of her beautiful face and gorgeous body trickled through my mind and I could only think, fuck it. Taking myself in hand, I set a brutal pace, thinking of Peanut all the while. I bit back making any sounds, even though I had the house all to myself. The pleasure was intense and as memories from my fantasy last night replayed in my head, it wasn't very long before my vision whited out at the intensity of my release. I had to prop myself up against the wall as I struggled to get air into my heaving lungs, my legs weak. That had been fucking intense.

As I recovered, I looked down in horror to see I had made a huge mess on the floor. And I only had ten minutes to get my shit together, just fucking great. I rushed into the bathroom and cleaned myself up really quick, throwing my clothes on and wetting my hair briefly. I grabbed a dirty towel and went back to my room with the intention of cleaning up the floor, only to freeze the second I reached my door. For there, standing in the middle of my mess and looking so damn confused, was Peanut.

She turned and caught me frozen in the doorway with a deer-in-headlights look on my face and I felt my cheeks just fucking burn, I was so mortified. How the fuck was I going to explain this shit? But sometimes I forgot the scope of Peanut's innocence, because she just lightly stepped out of my puddle and smiled at me before asking a question that threw me for a loop.

"Good morning, Honey, I was trying to sneak up on you and surprise you before school. I accidentally stepped in...whatever that was. Did you spill something?"

I felt a rush of relief at her naivete along with the easy out she had just given me. A movie plot popped into my head and suddenly I knew what I was going to say. "Um, yeah Peanut. I was half asleep this morning and I accidentally dumped some of my hair gel on the floor. I was actually just about to clean it up."

I raised the towel I had in my hand as explanation and moved around her to quickly swipe up the mess. 'Thank God, crisis averted' I thought to myself. But then the worst thing that could ever happen did. As I turned to throw the dirty towel in my hamper, Peanut got this curious look on her face and darted out a hand, swiping at the mess until she had a decent amount. Oh, shit!

"Peanut, um, I mean, honey, what are you doing. You don't want that stuff baby, let's just wash that off your hand, okay?"

But noooooo, it couldn't be that simple, could it? Today had to be the day that Peanut was feeling fucking mischievous, because she darted under my outstretched hand and rushed to the bathroom before I could stop her. I rushed after her after I had recovered from my shock, but I was too damn late. She had rubbed my shit all through her hair and began to fucking style it and I thought I was going to have a stroke or something. Oh God. Peanut had my junk in her hair right now. Sang had it all throughout her hair and when she asked me the name of the "hair gel", I stuttered out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Es-escencia del Jengibre."

Did I really just fucking say that? Essence of Ginger? I mean, what the fuck Nathan, you are so fucking retarded! A honk from outside of the house caught my attention and I knew I was dead. Sang had my shit in her hair and now she was going to school and the guys were going to fucking neuter me. As Sang appraised herself in the mirror, looking so fucking cute despite how fucked up this whole thing was, she turned to me and tilted her head in that way I loved.

"So? How do I look, Honey? I think I like it!"

And being the idiot that I am, I ended up stuttering out an answer and then we were rushing out the door. Maybe I would get lucky and no one would notice? I knew my face was flaming red in my mortification and after getting Peanut situated, I rushed to get into the car. I refused to look at Kota as he greeted us both, but damn him if he wasn't the most observant son of a bitch alive.

"Sang, honey, what's up with your hair?"

"Honey spilled his hair gel this morning and I decided to use some so it wouldn't go to waste. Does it look bad?"

"No, not bad, just really different. Nathan?"

The command in my name was meant for me to look at Kota and I wanted to fight it, I really did. But I was too used to obeying that tone, so with utmost misery, I turned my attention to him. His eyebrows were raised in question as he began backing out, asking the one question I really didn't want to answer. Because, Kota had known me for practically ever. He knew I never used hair gel and he was curious at my reaction. I couldn't look into his inquisitive eyes any longer and just mouthed a movie title his way, the same movie I had gotten the hair gel idea from in the first place. I should have known that was a stupid idea. After all, it hadn't worked out that well for the main guy in that movie either.

I knew the second Kota caught onto the meaning of my words, because he slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road. The force jerked me forward, my seat belt locking me in place. Thankfully, we were on an empty street, or we would have caused an accident. Peanut began asking what was wrong and I forced myself to turn to face Kota. He was gaping at me, blatant shock and horror on his suddenly pale face. Disbelief was clear in his expression and as I felt myself redden further, his mouth moved in silent words. I knew he was counting to himself as he always did. Well, shit. I was so fucking dead right now.

Sang's concerned voice popped up again from the back and Kota forced himself to turn back to the road, his jaw twitching every so often and his knuckles white on the steering wheel he was gripping so hard. I just sunk into my seat miserably and counted off the precious seconds I had left to live. We had been late to school, so it took us longer to park than normal. We dropped Sang off in her homeroom and then Kota was dragging me to the nearest bathroom and I just let it happen. I had long since accepted that I was dead after today, so why wait? At least it wasn't North, I thought to myself.

Kota was pacing back in forth in front of me like a mad man, counting softly under his breath. At thirty, he whirled around to face me and I almost wanted to laugh at his disturbed expression.

"Mind explaining to me why Sang has your...THAT... in her hair this morning? I mean, really, Nathan? What the- I mean, I can't even- I mean, really?"

I wanted to just fucking die and sink into the floor right then, I was so mortified. I knew my face was scarlet red and it felt like you could make an omelet on my face, it was so hot. Haltingly, I explained what had happened and by the end, Kota was looking at me in blatant pity. He pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just hope no one else figures it out before the day is over. And next time Nathan? Just keep it in your pants. I don't care if you suffer all day for it, do you understand me?"

I gave my consent as I desperately hoped that no one else would figure it out. I mean, her hair didn't look bad and Gabriel might complain, but he would think it was hair gel unless he was told otherwise, right? And no one else was a hair expert, so I just needed to get through the day and not tip of the others. That should be easy, right?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Transition XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Oh, of course not, that would be way too damn easy. By third period, North marched into the classroom, a storm of rage painting his expression and I just knew he had figured it out somehow. Sang followed in his wake as he marched over to me and socked me in the arm. Really fucking hard and it hurt. I rubbed at my aching arm as he snarled down at me.

"Escencia del Jengibre? Really, Nathan? What the fuck is wrong with you? I swear I am so tempted to fucking strangle you right now, you have no idea how close I am."

"North, why are you so angry? It's just hair gel. If you don't like my hair like this, I won't do it again. Is it really that bad? Luke and Gabriel didn't seem to be very happy with it either."

North's rage sputtered out in the face of Sang's confused and hurt expression and he was suddenly soothing her as he shot me glares over her shoulder. I just groaned and dropped my blazing face on my desk with a loud thunk. Kota, North, Luke, AND Gabriel were all in the know now and I'm sure the rest of them are not that far behind. Forget dead. I was going to disappear with nary a trace to be seen after they all got a hold of me. And then I realized who Peanut had next for class and my heart just stopped.

Oh fucking Christ on a stick, Mr. Blackbourne was going to fucking eviscerate me. The Doc might laugh and tease me mercilessly when he finds out, but Mr. Blackbourne? I shuddered to even imagine what his reaction was going to be. And he would find out, there was zero doubt in my mind about that. That man was scary observant and he would catch on lightening fast. I said a silent prayer for someone to have mercy on my soul as I tuned out the rest of the geometry lesson and willed the ground to just open up and swallow me whole. Anything to avoid the rest of this day.

After class, North took off with Sang to escort her to her time with Mr. Blackbourne, shooting a final glare my way. It promised that this wasn't over and I debated about skipping school for the hundredth time that day. Instead, I forced myself to go to find a quiet area for my study period and finish up my Spanish homework, knowing that I would be in greater trouble if I left without telling anyone. I would just have to suck it up and face the consequences of this morning. I mean, Kota had been sympathetic in the end, maybe the rest of them would be too once they heard the whole story. Lunch was next and it would be time to face the guys and I was sure that if they didn't all know now, they would know soon enough.

I was just gathering my textbook and school supplies when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I had been expecting an onslaught of angry texts and jibes from the others all morning, but my phone had been suspiciously silent. Maybe they had just been too angry to rag on me and now they were ready for blood. I fought down my dread as I swiped across the screen to read my text. The air rushed out of my lungs and I felt like I had just been slugged in the gut, hard.

Mr. Blackbourne: Family meeting at 6 pm sharp. Do not be late.

The 'or else' was implied on the end of that message. Oh fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Mr. Blackbourne must've been PISSED! Well, that does it, I was officially a dead man walking. It was going to be like a school of sharks in a feeding frenzy and I was the chub, all nice and bloody. I reluctantly made my way to our normal courtyard area and the second I came into view, six pairs of eyes fell on me in perfect synchronicity. They ranged from blatant amusement(Luke and Silas) to murderous(North) to outrage (Gabriel) and finally full on pity (Kota and Victor). Well, at least I had more people sympathetic or entertained than those out for my blood.

Sang seemed oblivious to the odd tense nature of our lunch or the flurry of silent accusations and questions flying over her head. By the end of it, I was about ready to strangle Luke or Silas. They had been making sly innuendos all lunch and it was only by the grace of the powers-that-be and Sang's naiveté that she had not caught on by now. Luke's opening quip of 'Hey Nathan, how's it cumming along today?' was just the first of many that I had to endure throughout the lunch. Silas was quick to join right in with one of his own. 'Yeah, Nathan, how's it cumming along, I heard you made quite the mess this morning and aggele mou was nice enough to help you clean it up. You shouldn't waste hair gel like that, so wasteful.' I went so deep red in mortification that Peanut began freaking out, asking if I was okay. Luke and Silas were just grinning like the evil sons of bitches they were, with Gabriel joining right in.

"Hey, Trouble, next time you want to style your hair, just ask me, okay? Nathan's..."product" isn't really good quality, trust me." I flipped him off and the rest of the guys just laughed at my embarrassment. The only thing that was keeping me from dying right then and there was Sang's blessed ignorance.

"Okay, Meanie. Can I use yours next time?"

I choked on my sandwich at Peanut's innocent question and I wasn't the only one. Gabriel turned bright red and the rest of us struggled to clear our airways at the implication of the question. Maybe ignorance wasn't so blissful after all. It was going to get us all killed, myself first and foremost. Sang just looked on in complete confusion as we struggled to regain our composure. Fuck if this day wasn't the worst of my life, ever.

"Sang, sugar plum, you can use my "product" anytime."

North slugged Luke in the arm for his cheek as he wagged his eyebrows at her, but Peanut only looked more confused as the rest of them laughed. I couldn't really find it funny, as they were taking digs at my expense. My appetite was officially gone and I just chucked the remainder of my food in the garbage. I sent Kota a pleading look and though he grimaced back, his sympathy clear, he made no efforts to stop the ribbing. North, the sadistic bastard, was just sitting back and letting the others do his dirty work. His eyes still promised retribution, but I had a feeling he was waiting for the family meeting tonight to dish it out.

The second that lunch was over, I popped up as fast as I could, intent on getting the fuck away from the asses I called brothers. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Luke and Gabriel next period and they just wouldn't shut up. If I heard one more fucking cum joke or innuendo, I was going to fucking scream! To make matters worse, the teacher kept asking if I was feeling okay or if I had a fever, which only made to jackass twins snicker even harder.

After that grueling hour, I was able to at least get rid of Dumb even if I had to take Dumber along with me to P.E. I had the impression that because this whole thing affected Sang's hair, he was taking personal offense over this morning's disaster. It didn't matter that I had done literally everything I could to try to stop her, he still blamed me. He knew how she could be when she wanted to be stubborn. He experienced it enough, but he refused to let me off the hook. Before I could begin changing into my P.E. clothes, I felt my phone buzz once again and I checked it out of habit.

Doc: You know, as funny as There's Something About Mary was, I never thought I'd see that happen in real life. I don't know whether to be amused, disturbed, or proud. Leaning more to the latter, to be honest. I'll make a Jedi out of you yet, my young padawan. See you at the family meeting.

A fucking winky face? Was he fucking serious? I just knew the bastard was laughing his ass off and I was mortified all over again. I rushed into getting changed for P.E., silently enduring Gabriel's taunts and reprimands and scarlet once again. Thank God this day was almost over. Nobody else in the school had noticed anything out of the ordinary, though some people had commented on Sang's new "hairstyle". And miracle of all miracles? Somehow Peanut had remained completely oblivious all day. She just needed to stay that way until we got her home because I knew that Gabriel would have her in the bathroom the second we parked, washing her hair clean.

Then I would just have to endure a grueling family meeting, accept whatever lecture or punishment Mr. Blackbourne saw fit to dish out, and then I could just forget this whole day ever happened. I knew the others would remember it enough for me anyways. The entire gym had been set up into different circuits and we were all paired up. Gabriel kept getting in cheap shots, but I just worked at tuning him out. We were doing pullups in sync, counting off when I saw Peanut's partner, an athletic girl with short hair, suddenly lean in closely and looked at her hair.

I tensed as her face went from confused to startled and she started saying something to Sang. I watched in terror as Sang's face went from confused to shocked to horrified in under a minute. Her cheeks flamed brightly and she raised a hesitant hand to her hair, touching it lightly before jerking it away. Oh, fucking hell. As soon as Peanut glanced my way, I could see the mortified question and a frantic hope that this wasn't happening clearly in her eyes from across the room. Seeing my own flaming cheeks and obvious embarrassment, she whirled away and wouldn't look at me for the rest of the period.

Fucking shit! Why?! We had been so close and someone had to tell Peanut the truth now? At the finish line, practically. A low whistle from the side drew my attention and Gabriel appeared to be fighting his amusement and his sympathy. Well fuck him and his pity. Neither of us spoke the rest of the class period and Peanut refused to look at either of us. She was darting to the locker room the second the class ended and I could only rush to get showered and changed, hoping to catch Peanut and apologize.

Despite my efforts, she somehow still beat us because she wasn't waiting for us outside and I got a notification from Victor that he had her and would be taking her home. Gabriel was going to ride back with Kota and I instead. I just groaned into my hands at how fucked up this day was turning out to be. How in the hell was I ever going to be able to look at Peanut ever again? And all that Gabriel had to say?

"Well, at least she didn't hit you or anything."

Are you fucking kidding me? My world just imploded with mortification as the girl of my dreams, literally, found out that she has been sporting my jizz in her hair all day. She couldn't even look at me or face me and I was pretty sure she would never talk to me again and all he could say was that bullshit? He just sheepishly shrugged his shoulders at my expression and led the way to Kota's car. Kota must've either heard from Victor already or read what had happened off of my expression, because he got into the car without any questions and left me to die wallowing in my misery in peace in the back of the car.

The car ride was dead silent with neither of the others interrupting my self-flagellation. Victor's car was parked in Kota's driveway by the time we got there and I rushed inside to find out how bad it really was. One look at Victor's face and I knew it was really fucking bad, judging by the complete and total concerned sympathy he was sending my way. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck! He cut off any questions we might have had with a swipe of his hand.

"Princess asked to be left alone for the night and I dropped her off at her house. I thought it wise to let her have her space, considering the, uh, events of the day. She's in the bathroom, cleaning up right now, so she's safe."

I just collapsed onto the couch and pressed the heels of my hand into my eyes until sparks danced across my eyelids. The others just left me alone to my wallowing until about 5:20. Kota nudged me to get my attention. I didn't have to move my arms from over my eyes to know that he was wanting me to get up. It was time to head off to the family meeting and I just didn't care what Mr. Blackbourne had to say anymore. Nothing could be worse then what had just happened. Time to face my imminent demise.

We all filtered into our seats at Victor's house and for once, we were all dead silent. I couldn't even look at the others after I got situated. I was so very ready for this entire day to be over with. A clearing of the throat drew my attention to Mr. Blackbourne who stood at the head of the table, his expression carefully neutral with his hands behind his back. I couldn't read the expression in his steel gray eyes as they passed over us all and landed on me for a moment. The Doc, on the other hand, was all too easy to read. He was practically brimming with the extent of his amusement, a wide grin plastered across his face and a damn twinkle in his fucking eyes. Bastard.

"I'm sure we are all aware as to why we are here tonight. But before we address our main issue of concern, how is Miss Sorenson, Mr. Morgan?"

"Um, well, she seemed pretty embarrassed the last time I saw her. I got a text from her after the last period of the day asking for a ride home. She wouldn't look me in the eye and after I got to her house, she asked to be left alone. She said she'll see us tomorrow, so that's something at least."

At this last part he shot me a look and gave me a grimace that might have been meant as a smile. Yeah, right, it was something indeed. I just looked away from Victor's gaze and looked desperately anywhere but at the others. But of course, Mr. Blackbourne wouldn't let me off the hook for this.

"Quite. I'll have a talk with Miss. Sorenson tomorrow when I have my class time with her. Now, Mr. Griffin, I'm sure we are all on pins and needles wondering how this whole thing came about. Care to enlighten us on the matter?"

If I didn't know any better, I would swear that there was a twinkle of amusement in eyes in his otherwise stoic expression. A fucking twinkle, but the second I looked to make sure, he merely raised his eyebrows at me expectantly. So for the second time today, I recounted the whole sordid details of my morning, drowning in my embarrassment and answering all of the questions thrown my way. North in particular shot me as many difficult and embarrassing questions as he could, a sadistic smirk on his face the whole time. I'd almost prefer he gave me a good pounding instead. By the time I was finished, I felt emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. And did I get any mercy? Fuck no, of course not. The Doc's grin had evolved into the widest fucking smirk over the course of my pathetic tale and when I finished, he just tutted at me and wagged a finger in my direction.

"Oh, how naughty, naughty of you Nathan. To defile the innocence of our fair princess in such a manner. For shame, you cad! For shame!"

Snorts of amusement raced through the room and the Doc's eyes just glittered merrily in response. I wanted to wipe his fucking smug smirk off his face, but I knew he'd kick my ass if I tried. The Doc could take even Silas down if he wanted to and he fought dirty as hell. He seemed to read my expression and only grinned wider and winked at me. Mr. Blackbourne appeared to take some pity on me, however and spoke up. At least, I thought it was pity at first. I should have known better.

"Well, this whole event has been, well, let's just say it's been a learning experience for us all. Boys, new rule. Keep your shit under wrap and use a cold shower next time. And if you don't have time? Just suffer, for all of ours' and Miss Sorenson's sake. I'm sure that's not a new experience for any of us at this point. Anyone have any problems with that? No? Good. And Mr. Griffin? Next time, don't get any ideas from a comedy, hmmm? They're foolhardy at the best of times and downright ludicrous for the rest, wouldn't you say?"

I was not hallucinating this time as a glimmer of amusement entered his eyes and his lips quirked slightly at the side. As the rest of the team broke into laughter, I dropped my flaming face onto the table with a loud thunk and just died. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

There's Something About Sang 1.25

I lightly tapped my fingers in time to the soft rock station that was playing over the radio as I waited in Nathan's driveway. I started humming lightly to the lyrics and sent a quick glance to the clock in my dashboard, which had me immediately frowning. We were running late this morning and at this rate, parking was going to suck. Sang had texted me fifteen minutes ago saying she was going to try to surprise Nathan and to pick her up at his house. I chuckled to myself at the thought of her startling Nathan, loving her mischievous side.

I waited as patiently as I could and has just reached for my cell and began texting Nathan to hurry up when movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I saw Sang hurry walk out the door with a large, pleased smile on her face. I noticed immediately that her hair was looking very different than she normally had it. There were strands falling almost stiffly around her face and her hair had an oddly mussed look to it. It really didn't look that bad, I had to admit. It gave Sang an edgy look and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was as I quickly counted her ten fingers and ten toes as I always did when I first saw her in the morning.

My attention drifted to Nathan and I was instantly alarmed to see how violently red he was at the moment. His face appeared almost pained and he refused to meet my eyes as he silently opened the door for Sang. Nathan quickly scrambled into the passenger seat and continued to actively ignore my attempts to get his attention. Pursing my lips a little at his odd behavior, I sent out a greeting to them both. After receiving a chirped hello from Sang and a grumbled mess that passed for a greeting from Nathan, I returned my focus to Sang's hairstyle.

"Sang, sweetie, what's up with your hair?"

"Honey spilled his hair gel this morning and I decided to use some so it wouldn't go to waste. Does it look bad?"

I instantly felt my curiosity spike at Sang's response. I had known Nathan from practically birth and never once had I known him to use hair gel. He was always more of a 'let it hang as it does naturally' kind of guy, unless Gabriel was dressing him up. Between that fact and his current bizarre behavior, I knew something was going on here and I intended to find out what it was, immediately. But first, I had to quickly assuage the growing look of concern of Sang's pretty face, her eyebrows pulled down into a small 'v' and her lips pouting slightly. Damn, she was adorable even when she was upset.

"No, not bad, just really different. Nathan?"

I turned my attention back to Nathan and watched in bemusement as Nathan appeared to be fighting an intense internal debate. I continued to shoot glances his way as I began to back out of Nathan's driveway and began making the drive to school. He finally met my questioning look and he looked so completely miserable that I was beginning to get concerned. Was he okay? Was he feeling sick? Did he hurt anywhere? Had he been injured on his last assignment? As my concern deepened, Nathan dropped his eyes from mine after only a few short moments and he mouthed something at me. Something…about…Mary? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

It took me only a few short moments to realize he had just mouthed a movie title and I quickly ran through the plot, trying desperately to understand what he was referencing. It was a comedy, I remembered, but what doe…? Oh shit! A scene from the movie popped into my head and I wanted to desperately dismiss that as the point Nathan was trying to get at.

My thoughts had taken place in only a few short moments and then the implications of Sang's new hairstyle and Nathan's actions made sudden, horrific sense. In my complete shock, I slammed on the brakes and turned to face Nathan, suddenly desperate for him to deny the conclusion I had reached. I couldn't be right after all, stuff like this only happens in the movies! I ignored Sang's worried questions and felt myself just gape at Nathan like a damn fish, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to find the words to ask Nathan about what the hell he was thinking. Suddenly I couldn't look at him anymore or I would lose the very thin level of control I had right now.

Turning my attention back to the road, I began to frantically recite all of the prime numbers in my head. If I didn't calm myself down, I was going to burst a vessel and then I was going to murder Nathan. It all made perfect and terrible sense to me now. The main guy in the movie had shot his load into the bathroom sink right before the girl of his dreams, Mary, had stopped by unexpectedly. Seeing the mess in the sink, she had asked him what it was and he had lied and claimed it was hair gel. Mary had then swept some of the "gel" into her bangs and they had comically stood straight up. Cue the laughs and chuckles all around.

The similarities to this current situation and that movie were perfectly clear to me. Sang had set off to catch Nathan by surprise in the morning before school. Nathan…well Nathan was a guy and mornings could suck a lot after a good dream or two. If Nathan had needed to take care of, well take care of business, then I can only imagine that Sang caught him by even more of a surprise then she intended. Nathan would have been panicked and would have come up with an excuse of spilled "hair gel" and Sang had scooped some up and …Oh …My….GOD! Sang had Nathan's junk in her hair and I felt like I was about to scream or throw up. Or maybe do one then the other, in no particular order. I wasn't quite sure yet.

The entire ride to school passed in a blur of me frantically trying to circumvent my straying thoughts and counting anything and everything I could to keep my breathing even and my hands on the steering wheel and away from Nathan's neck. I couldn't look at either Sang or Nathan as I parked. Sang, because all I'd be able to see was her hair encased in cum and Nathan because I really shouldn't punch him out first thing in the morning, even if he deserved it. I waited until we dropped Sang off in homeroom before I was frantically dragging him to the nearest men's bathroom. I really could care less at this point if we missed first period.

I had worked myself up into a raging frenzy by this point and I was struggling to calm myself down. As I paced back and forth frenetically, I started counting my steps, willing my head to stop whirling around in circles and to finally get some answers out of the silent and scarlet-faced Nathan.

"Mind explaining to me why Sang has your...THAT... in her hair this morning? I mean, really, Nathan? What the- I mean, I can't even- I mean, really?"

Okay, so maybe I wasn't able to calm myself down THAT well and maybe I wasn't being my most articulate, but there was no way Nathan could misconstrue what I meant at this point. Judging from the complete mortification and resignation that crossed him face, he knew exactly what I was talking about and how royally screwed he was at this point. Reluctantly and with stuttered speech, I heard the entire sordid tale from Nathan.

I couldn't really be angry about him waking up with morning wood, because, hell, I was a guy and that was just a fact of life. Especially since Sang had entered all of our lives. By the part where he found Sang standing directly in his mess, I felt my anger begin to drain away. Pity set in about the moment when Sang darted away from him playfully and "styled" her hair. As Nathan spewed out the last of the whole nightmare, he looked so completely and utterly ashamed, embarrassed, and guilty that I had to forgive him instantly.

I released a long sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose, pushing my glasses up, in an attempt to curb my rising headache. Already I could feel a light pounding behind my left eye that foretold of a wicked migraine if let it continue. When I heard all the facts, I really couldn't blame Nathan any longer. He had done what he thought would get him to school faster and to not delay the rest of us. It was bad luck that he slept in and even worse luck that Sang chose today of all days to make a surprise morning greeting.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just hope no one else figures it out before the day is over. And next time Nathan? Just keep it in your pants. I don't care if you suffer all day for it, do you understand me?"

Nathan was quick to concede to my order and I watched as he hurried off to his own homeroom, appearing desperate to get away from me. I couldn't help but hope for his sake that the others just took the hair gel excuse and ignore Sang's unusual hairstyle as a weird aberration. Oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't be surprised if the others figured it out by lunch. I shook my head as I set off for my own class, a small bubble of amusement rising up. As soon as North and Gabriel found out, Nathan was a dead man walking and they would make it hurt. I giggled lightly to myself as I remembered that Sang had class with Mr. Blackbourne too. 'Well, Nathan,' I thought with amusement, 'it's been nice knowing you!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Transition XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I shared an anxious glance with Luke for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. We had all arrived to Ashley Waters at our normal time only to find Kota, Nathan and Sang still missing. Kota had instantly responded to my concerned text, lowering my anxiety a few levels by stating that they were running late this morning. That was the last I had heard from him or any of them this morning and now I was about ready to ditch homeroom and hunt them all down.

The clock read two minutes to the start of class and Sang baby had yet to show up. If she didn't appear within that narrow time frame, I was going to just fucking get up and walk out of this fucking class and head straight to Mr. Blackbourne. At ten seconds to the bell, Sang darted into the classroom and I felt that tight knot of anxiety that had been building in my chest relax instantly. As she walked towards us, I sent her a small smile as she beamed in my direction. It took me a moment to notice her unusual hair style and I could see my own confusion reflected in Luke's face. He turned sideways to address her.

"Hey, honey bunches, what's up with the new hair-do?"

At his question, Sang just perked up more and looked so damn happy and proud for some reason. "Do you like it? I did it myself! I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning because he had spilled it on the floor and I didn't want to waste any."

"Well, it looks different, but not too bad, I guess," was Luke's reply to her question, obviously not wanting to insult Sang but not the most thrilled looking at it either.

Me on the other hand? I immediately caught onto a glaring discrepancy in what Sang had just said. As long as I could remember, Nathan had never used hair gel without Gabe's pestering, nor had he ever shown any indication of wanting to start using it now. Leaning forward I caught Sang's attention and asked her my burning question.

"Sang baby, it looks fine. You kind of used a little too much, but it's okay. Now what was the name of the hair gel of his?"

Sang got a thoughtful look on her face and she scrunched her nose in the most fucking adorable way as she concentrated. "Um, it was Escencia del Jen…jen, something. I can't quite remember."

At Sang's words, I felt the beginning of a pit of unease thread through my system. Essence of something? As I flashed through my basic knowledge of Spanish, trying to figure out what she had been trying to say, an idea popped into my head. Oh, I better be fucking wrong about this, I thought to myself. If not, I was going to fucking skin Nathan alive.

"Sang baby, was it Essencia del Jengibre?"

And wouldn't you know it? It fucking was. Sang's face cleared as she nodded back at me excitedly. Oh, no fucking way! I desperately reassessed Sang's hair, seeing the glaring evidence that I so wanted to deny and literally saw red. Essence of ginger my fucking ass! Holy fucking shit! How in the fuck did Nathan's cum get all the fuck in Sang's hair? I felt my pulse just sky-rocket as I continued to glare at the shit in Sang's hair, attempting to will it away. I must have looked frightening, because both Sang and Luke were staring at me strangely and in growing concern.

I couldn't speak at the moment, because if I opened my mouth, I would be releasing a vitriolic stream of obscenities against Nathan that would never end and would surely get my ass put into detention. My hands kept flexing into fists at a frantic rate and I knew I was breathing heavily. Oh, I was going to fucking rip Nathan a new asshole and when I was finished with that, I was going to rip his balls out from his fucking throat. Then he wouldn't have this issue ever again. What kind of sick, perverted fucking shit was he trying to pull?

"North? North, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Dude, what the hell man? Take a chill pill. You look like you're about to burst a blood vessel."

"Miss Sorenson, Mr. Taylor, am I boring you with my lecture?"

I had never been more fucking grateful to a teacher for being a rude ass to me before, but I really couldn't answer their looks of concern and questions right now. My control was wearing perilously thin and the slightest provocation was going to make me fucking snap. The teacher turned to face me, a question in his eyes, but I just sent him my heaviest, darkest glare. He must have read the clear warning in my eyes, because he wisely backed the fuck off and returned to the front of the room.

Luke had a clear question in his eyes after the teacher resumed blabbing on about the normal inane shit he blabbed about, but I just shook my head at him in response. Not now dammit, I told him silently. Sang kept shooting me the most pitifully confused and concerned glances through out the class period and it was only because she looked so much like a damn kicked puppy that I began to force myself to calm down.

By the end of that period, I was able to see clearly again and my breathing had returned to normal. I was able to relax my previously clenched fists and my adrenaline rush had drained away. I was still raging pissed, but I had a much tighter lid on it now. There was no need for me to take out my anger on Sang or Luke when they had done jack shit to deserve it. As soon as the class ended, I reached out and tapped Sang on her tiny shoulders.

"Sang baby, I'm fine now. I was mad about something and I didn't want to snap at you, okay?"

"If your sure…?" Her voice trailed off in uncertainty and I did my best to give her a normal smile. It must have succeeded somehow, because she relaxed and looked immediately relieved. Shit, I had really made her worried. Now I was feeling like a fucking shithead and that further pushed down my anger. Luke bumped my shoulder lightly and I could see him trying to make sure I was really okay for now. Satisfied, he gave me a small nod, his look promising that we would talk about this later. I rolled my eyes at his stupid "big brother" display that he only did rarely, thankfully. Sang giggled at our interaction and I gave her a quick hug goodbye before sending her off with Luke to their English class.

I watched her walk out of my sight before heading off to my own second period. Along the way, a flash of red hair drew my attention and I was instantly on the alert. It ended up being a false alarm, some fucking dweeb who was hustling down the hallway in the opposite direction, but my newfound calm was instantly shoved aside. I had been working so hard at not thinking about the fact that somehow, Sang baby had ended up with a load of Nathan's fucking cum in her hair. IN…HER…GODDAMN...HAIR!

How fucking sick was that? If it weren't for the fact that Sang was obviously oblivious as to what it really was, I would have hunted Nathan down the second I figured this shit out. I was back to being raging pissed as I stalked my way to my next class. People seemed to pick up on the fuck off vibes I was exuding in waves and they parted in front of me like the goddamn Red Sea. One kid obviously didn't get the memo and was stupidly standing right in my path, typing at his fucking phone.

I glared down at the fucking pissant and he remained oblivious until a growl of pure irritation rumbled through my chest. I was pissed off, running late to class, and this fucker was being an asshole and blocking my path. The idiot looked up at me with the most retarded deer-in-headlight look possible. When he still hadn't moved after five seconds, I had finally reached the end of my already very short fuse. It was his own fucking fault for standing in my way.

"Get the fuck out of my way you fucking cock-sucking, microbe brained, shitstain pissant cunt before I rearrange your shitty fucking face!" I was practically bellowing down at his now cowering form, spittle flying. Before I could make good on my promise, because the fuckwad was STILL standing in my way, his face as blank and dumb as a fucking cow, a familiar grip was on my shoulder and swinging me around. Silas glared at the idiot, who finally appeared to pull a brain cell out of thin air and realize it was in his best interest to get out of my way.

Turning his intense eyes my way, Silas demanded an explanation. I could see concern and confusion warring in his dark eyes and suddenly, I just had to tell someone about what was going on. About why I was so raging fucking pissed that I was about ready to obliterate the next person who got into my way. Switching to Greek, I blurted it all out in one long rush.

"(Sang has Nathan's fucking jizz in her hair. She thinks it's hair gel and it's fucking everywhere! And do you know what the motherfucker said the hair gel was called? Essence of Ginger, only in Spanish! Essence of ginger my fucking ass! I am about ready to wring his fucking NECK! I mean, can you believe the fucking nerve of that guy?)"

I looked expectantly at Silas, waiting for him to get pissed too and join me in my quest to neuter Nathan before the end of the day. What I wasn't expecting was for Silas to start howling with laughter. Was he fucking serious right now? How was this in any way, shape, or form funny? Sang had Nathan's shit in her hair, at school, in front of EVERYBODY! This was a motherfucking disaster, and all Silas could do was laugh?

I glared down at my supposed best friend, who was now laughing so hard that he was hunched over, cradling his stomach, gasping for breath. I was getting less and less amused as the minutes passed, having long since given up on making it to class on time by this point. Silas seemed to recover himself a little and looked up a me, tears leaking from his fucking merry eyes, small giggles bursting out sporadically.

"(You can't…you can't be serious? For real? His …..his cum 'giggle' in her hair? And agelle doesn't 'snort' know? 'Giggle' and essence…o..f GINGER?)"

At my incredulous expression, Silas just started fucking roaring in laughter all over again like a fucking mad man. People were giving us a wide berth and shooting us confused expressions. Suddenly fucking sick of all of this shit, I just spun away from Silas and marched down the hall to my next class. When I got my hands on Nathan, he was going to fucking explain this whole fucking mess or else. In the mean time, Silas called out after me, breathless with laughter.

"(Come on North, don't be like that! If you wanted Sang to use yours, just ask next time")

I flipped him off over my shoulder before wrenching the door to outside open. As I stormed away, my rage simmering to a potent and roiling boil, I could hear Silas hooting with laughter like the fucking asshole he is. Fuck him and his fucking smarmy bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

There's Something About Sang-1.5

As we made our way to our English class, the crowds pushed Sang further into my side. In response, I just looped an arm around her tiny shoulders and kept her pressed into my side. She beamed up at me and snuggled even further in as she continued to prattle on about North's bizarre behavior during homeroom. I had been immensely concerned at the way North had completely shut down, his face turning an almost purple color, his tendons in his neck in stark relief.

He had been practically silently screaming at everyone to just leave him the fuck alone, which the teacher had thankfully picked up on. Sang and I had continued to shoot him worried and confused glances all class period and I watched as he slowly calmed himself down from whatever had enraged him. I knew it had something to do with Sang's, uh, interesting new hairstyle and the hair gel she had used from Nathan.

As I navigated us through the crowded hallways, I was caught by surprise when someone was roughly shoved into my open side, which pushed me into Sang. I caught myself from bowling her over just barely, but I felt my cheek slam none to gently into the top of Sang's head. I felt the top of her gel incased hair crunch under the impact, but what caught me by complete surprise was that I felt some moisture smear across my cheek. I winced at the feeling and promised myself to tell Sang to use a little less gel next time.

After I had secured Sang and made sure that there wasn't a fight breaking out in the hallways, I swiped at the moisture on my cheek. Looking down at my fingers, I froze in stunned shock. That did not look like hair gel on my hand. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looked a lot like…but that was impossible, wasn't it? I mean, how in the world would Sang have gotten that of all things in her hair. I could hear Sang asking me if I was all right, but I just reassured her, distracted by the thoughts running through my head. Gingerly, I raise the small glob to my nose and took a small sniff. Oh fuck! Oh, gross!

Oh, you have got to be kidding me! This was fucking cum! I fought back my instant urge to gag and pulled a concerned Sang behind me to the nearest drinking fountain I could find. I shouldered the person currently using it out of the way, ignoring their indignant cry and Sang's panicked questions and frantically rubbed my hands and face clean under the flow of water. Who gave a shit if it wasn't the most hygienic place to clean up in, I wasn't having that on my hand or face a second more.

"Luke! What's going on? You're starting to worry me!"

"It's nothing Sugar plum, just got something gross on my face and hand. Do me a favor though, okay? Never use that drinking fountain ever again, you'll catch some disease."

As Sang shot me a confused look, I pulled out a small bottle of antibacterial gel and plopped a small glob on my hand and began to enthusiastically rub it in. Just to be careful, I rubbed at my cheek to kill as much of that shit as I can. I picked up Sang's hand as she nodded in response, turning to look at the fountain I had just used, placing a small dollop in her tiny hands. She appeared to shrug off my behavior as odd and rubbed in the gel as she gave me a quizzical smile. I ignored the indignant male exclamation of the next water fountain user, who apparently was VERY aware of what was stuck in the drain, and tugged Sang to my side once more.

Now that I was completely clued into what was going on, I remember North's question regarding the name of the "hair gel" that Nathan "spilled". Escencia del Jengibre. I knew enough to catch essence of, but now I completely understood what the last part must have meant and the cause of North's enraged reaction in class. Now that I didn't have Nathan's junk all over, my revulsion was draining away and amusement was rising up.

Oh, boy did I want to hear how this whole event had come about! Based off of Sang's claim that is was hair gel, Nathan must have been caught unaware and blabbed out the first thing that popped into his head. And Sang, being so completely naïve and ignorant to so many things must have been none the wiser. I wonder if Kota knew yet? And Gabe was going to completely and utterly lose his shit at how Sang's hair was anyways, but the moment he figured out exactly what was in her hair? Oh he was going to go fucking ballistic! Oh, this was just too, too perfect. It was going to be so completely and utterly hilarious!

I knew I had a crazy smile plastered across my face as we finally managed to reach our English class and we made our way over to our seats. Sang greeted Kota and Gabriel in her chipper way and I just waited for the impending explosion. I didn't have to wait very long.

"Trouble, oh my fucking God! What the hell happened to your hair? What the fuck is in your hair? Oh, hell no!"

The look of complete and utter horror on Gabriel's face as he pulled at his hair in his aggravation was priceless and I chuckled at the spectacle Gabriel was making of himself. I used the moment to catch Kota's eyes and I didn't even have to ask if he knew anymore. The tight, pinched look around his eyes and the grimace on his face as he took in the scene said it all. As Gabriel continued to rant, Sang's look had gone from happy and proud to looking crushed, her eyes watering as she bit her lip.

"Oh…does it look that bad? I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning. I thought I had done okay…."

Gabriel froze at Sang's watery tone, taking in her crushed look and frantically began backpedaling, apologizing and reassuring her at the same time. "Oy, Trouble, did I say it's bad? No, it's just really different from what I'm used to! It's okay, I swear! I'm sorry, you know how I am, right? I put my foot in my mouth all the time, no please Trouble, don't cry!"

It took him a good couple minutes to calm Sang down, all the while shooting her hair subtle looks of disgust. I continued to sit back and watch the whole event play out, continuing to grin like an idiot at how perfect this whole day was. We settled down a little as Mrs. Johnson started the class off, only to break us into small groups to work on a small assignment. Of course, the four of us paired up without a fuss and we began working on our assignment.

I noticed that Kota was still looking uncomfortable and Gabe kept looking at Sang's hair, a question in his eyes. Of all of us, Gabriel knew hair and hair products front to back. He knew that Sang didn't have "gel" in her hair, but he couldn't quite place what it was. And how could he? It's not like shit like this happened often. Okay, more like shit like this NEVER happened, except in the movies. Which gave me a sudden idea on how to tip Gabriel off without actually notifying Sang.

"Hey Sang, have you ever seen Something About Mary?" I asked her suddenly, making sure to keep my tone nonchalant while looking at Gabriel pointedly. I saw Kota tense to my left and Gabriel's face went from confused to thoughtful and after a small delay, bing! Dawning awareness spread across his, only to morph into complete and total horrified disgust!

"No, I haven't Luke, what's it about?"

"Well, honey bunches, it's a really funny comedy. It's a little twisted, but I think you'd just LOVE it. It has one scene in particular that I always get a kick out of. We should watch it next time we hang out. I think Nathan will really be on board too, it's one of his favorite's."

Kota choked at my last comment, which he quickly covered with a few quick coughs. My grin reached epic proportions as I watched Gabriel's reaction to my new subtle revelation. His rapidly reddening face and the now bulging veins in his forehead were completely hysterical. He silently worked his mouth, the abject horror on his face while clenching his hands so tightly, he snapped his pencil in half.

Sang turned to face Gabriel at the sound and her face turned concerned once again at the nearly apoplectic look on Gabe's face. She placed a hand on his tense arm and leaned forward, her face a little panicked. I should have felt bad, but the whole situation was just too priceless!

"Gabriel! Are you okay? What's wrong, are you hurt?!"

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, a huge tirade building behind his flashing blue eyes, but before he could unleash his rage, Kota elbowed him in the side, hard. Gabriel winced immediately and met Kota's warning look. Gabriel resisted silently for a moment, his outrage reading loud and clear on his face, but he caved to Kota's silent command and sighed heavily before meeting Sang's scared gaze. Putting on a pained smile, Gabriel turned to face Sang and addressed her question.

"Yeah, Trouble, no worries. Just, uh, just stubbed my f- I mean, stupid toe and it really hurt. Don't mind me! Now what did you say for questions three?"

Oh, smooth move there Gabriel, very smooth. I chuckled to myself as we redirected our attention to the assignment. The rest of the period passed in relative peace, though Gabriel kept sending clearly distressed looks to Sang's hair. Her jizz encrusted hair, I reminded myself with a giggle. Oh, lunch was going to be a glorious affair! I was going to take full advantage of this whole situation and give Nathan so much shit! Oh, it was going to be so beautiful, it brought a tear to my eye and I just grinned even wider. Yep, this was going to be good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Transition XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I rushed into third period with plenty of time to spare and saw in relief that Kota had beaten me to class. Thank god, they had made it to school okay. I had been worried when Kota, Nate, and Trouble hadn't shown up on time this morning and it was a load off my shoulders to see Kota was here, safe and sound. That meant that Trouble was here too and I looked forward to her showing up to class. Walking over, I greeted Kota and started some small talk as I waited for Luke and Trouble to show up. Kota had an oddly distant look in his eyes, as if something was otherwise holding his attention.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when I saw Luke and Trouble walk in. I was instantly focused on Luke's insanely wide grin, which he only got when he was completely fucking tickled over something and my hackles began to rise in response. A fucking amused Luke meant some shit was about to go down and I didn't like not knowing what was happening. As Sang greeted Kota and I, my attention was directed to Sang's hair in a nanosecond and I'm pretty sure my brain short circuited as I finally processed the state it was in.

"Trouble, oh my fucking God! What the hell happened to your hair? What the fuck is in your hair? Oh, hell no!"

I brought my hands up to my hair in complete and utter horror at Sang's hairstyle. What the fucking shit was this? Oh, this was my worst fucking nightmare! Sang's hair was a mess, full of clumps and shit, encased in something. It looked horrible on her, not her style in the fucking least. Oh, I was torn between punching out whoever did this to Sang and dragging her immediately to the nearest bathroom to get that shit out of her hair!

"Oh…does it look that bad? I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning. I thought I had done okay…."

My train of thought was instantly derailed at Trouble's soft, pained response, her face looking so fucking crushed it just gutted me in an instant. Seeing her wet eyes and her trembling lip, I had a complete 180 degree turnaround in a heartbeat. No way was I going to let Trouble cry anyways and fucking no way in hell was I going to be the one responsible. I swear, one hint of that girl's unhappiness and it was an instant KO for me.

"Oy, Trouble, did I say it's bad? No, it's just really different from what I'm used to! It's okay, I swear! I'm sorry, you know how I am, right? I put my foot in my mouth all the time, no please Trouble, don't cry!"

I lied through my teeth for the next couple minutes, reassuring Trouble that it was just the shock of seeing her with such a different style. Which was a goddamn lie, because fucking shit was it so not good, but there was no way in fucking hell I was going to tell Trouble that now. Thankfully, Sang appeared to buy my lie and calmed down, giving me a small smile.

Mrs. Johnson walked into the room right after I gave Trouble a small hug and she started taking attendance and introducing the small in class assignment we were working on today. Kota took charge of our small group and we decided to split up the questions. I found myself glancing at Trouble's hair every so often, desperately trying to figure out what was in her hair. It wasn't hair gel, that's for damn sure, but I had yet to pin it down. I had just been wrapping up my first question when Luke's voice, playful and taunting, startled me.

"Hey Sang, have you ever seen Something About Mary?"

Looking up at Luke, I was surprised to see that while he was talking to Trouble, he was looking straight at me. I saw Kota tense to my right, his face suddenly blank and he was shooting silent commands towards Luke, who obviously was ignoring him. Personally, I wasn't quite sure what Luke was trying to get at, but I found myself running through the movie's plot. It took me a moment, but then it all clicked in a rush and then I couldn't fucking breathe.

Oh fuck no! This was not happening. My Trouble did NOT have Nathan's fucking shit all over her fucking hair in FUCKING PUBLIC! At fucking school no less surrounded by all these goddamn piranhas who fucking pant after her like dogs in heat. Oh, this was not happening, I fucking refused to accept this. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my godohmygodohmygodohmygod oh my FUCKING GOD! My brain wanted to deny this entire situation, but as I looked on at Trouble's hair, there was no denying the truth. I mean, it was right fucking there, in front of me!

"No, I haven't Luke, what's it about?"

"Well, honey bunches, it's a really funny comedy. It's a little twisted, but I think you'd just LOVE it. It has one scene in particular that I always get a kick out of. We should watch it next time we hang out. I think Nathan will really be on board too, it's one of his favorite's."

Oh, fucking hell! Luke was enjoying this entire thing, the fucking bastard! And Nathan! Oh, the second I got my hands on the sorry sack of shit, I was going to fucking rip his balls out! How in the fucking hell could he do this to Trouble? My thoughts were whirling in an ever more frantic circle, my thoughts spinning and leaving me dizzy. The bones in my hand creaked almost painfully under the sheer power with which I clenched them and I was shaking so hard. I felt the blood pulse through my ears, canceling out all sound and my heart was set in a frantic pace.

A small touch to my arm snapped me out of the cacophony that was raging through my head as I went through and cursed out Nathan with every one of the words from my very creative repertoire. Trouble looked so incredibly frightened and concerned for me and I froze at her question.

"Gabriel! Are you okay? What's wrong, are you hurt?!" she pleaded.

What was wrong? You have Nathan's fucking spunk all in your hair and you have no fucking clue, I silently raged. My mouth opened to let her know just that when I felt a very sharp, precise blow to my ribs. Ow, that fucking hurt like a bitch! I snapped to glare at Kota when I saw the very clear command in his charged eyes. Keep your damn mouth shut Gabriel or else, it said. Well, fucking shit. I quickly swallowed down my rant and did my best to reassure Trouble and redirect her attention.

For the rest of the class period, my rage was forced down to a gentle simmer and I focused on everything else but what was in Trouble's hair…or at least I tried to. Occasionally, I found myself shooting Luke a withering glare because he apparently found this whole fucking disaster a fucking riot and that damn grin on his face was a mile wide. If it got any bigger, he'd fucking break his jaw, the shithead. Grumbling under my breath, I powered through the rest of English.

After Kota disappeared to his next classroom and I left Trouble with a fucking amused as shit Luke, I immediately forced my way to the nearest exit to outside I could find. I marched off to find an empty area I could peacefully lose my goddamn mind. I decided to head towards the bleachers and was amazed to find it empty. I began to pace back and forth as I let my repressed emotions bubble to the surface, working myself into a frothing ball of rage. Unable to help myself, I turned to the nearest pole and began kicking and punching the shit out of it as I began hollering obscenities at the top of my lungs.

"Motherfucking Nathan, you assbite, shitcunt, snatch face, ginger haired asshole! You fucking shitfaced, fuck brained, bitchass, dickfuck, cooch snatching, polesmoking, bitchtit! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip your balls out through your teeth you bitchass, whorebag, shitstain, thunder cunt, nut sack! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A small gasp had me whirling around to face the person who interrupted my much needed rant only to come face to face with a skinny ass bitch and her gang wannabe beau. They looked at me in complete and total shock, their eyes wide and mouths dropped open like the fucking idiots they were. Irritated to have my cathartic release witnessed, I barked at them with as much venom in my voice as I could manage.

"What the fucking shit do you think you're looking at you fucking twatlips!"

They both jolted at my bellow and turned about face and rushed away as fast as their legs could carry them. Feeling vindicated at their reaction and relieved at getting some of my pent up frustration out of my system, I decided I should probably get to my next class. Art was always an easy class for me and despite what I had told Trouble, I was good at it.

Hopefully I would be able to calm down during the class, immersing myself into my work. Maybe I would paint Nathan being flambéed by North or maybe I could paint him being eviscerated by Silas. The entire walk to art was full of evermore creative tortures to depict Nathan in, because how dare he fuck with Trouble's hair? That was my fucking domain and I claimed that shit from day one. Nathan should've known better! He was going to fucking pay for crossing that line and I was for damn sure going to be the one to ensure he did.

Thankfully, the art teacher was a little hippy dippy women and gave me barely a raised eyebrow before I was directed to finish up my project for the week. We were working on an abstract that was supposed to detail our feelings at the moment. So far, I'd been using my feelings for Trouble as my motivation, pouring my heart and soul into it. It was turning out amazing, but today's rage just wasn't letting me get into the right mood. I had to stop or I was going to fucking ruin it, so I set it aside with a sign of long suffering. I added Nathan fucking with my art to the long list of grievances I had against him right now.

I had just started a small sketch for a side project when I felt my phone go off. The teacher was across the room, leaning over a student's piece, so I subtly pulled it out and took a look. What I saw made me press my fist to my mouth in a desperate attempt to hold back the bark of laughter that threatened to spill out.

Mr. Blackbourne: Family meeting at 6 pm sharp. Do not be late.

Weeeellll, shit son! Oh, Mr. B had figured it out! Not that I was really that surprised, but that had been real quick. And I can only imagine he must be raging pissed! Oh, Nathan was going to get his ass handed to him and I wouldn't even have to lift a finger. I would get to just sit back and enjoy the beauty that unfolds under Mr. B's withering gaze. Oh, Nathan was going to die a slow, painful death and I say he deserved every goddamn second!

Feeling suddenly immensely cheerful, I picked up my project that I had set aside and started humming softly to myself as I immersed myself into it once more. It was shaping up to be a fabulous day after all! Too bad Nathan wouldn't be around much longer to enjoy it. Oh well, that's what he gets for fucking up Trouble's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

There's Something About Sang 1.75

I had been walking to my second period for the day when an all too familiar voice bellowing in absolute rage instantly drew my attention and set my teeth on edge.

"Get the fuck out of my way you fucking cock-sucking, microbe brained, shitstain pissant cunt before I rearrange your shitty fucking face!"

North sounded practically unhinged as I forced my way through the crowded hallway. Sometimes it is great to be my size, because people move out of my way and I quickly take in the scene in front of me. North, face practically purple in rage, was glaring down at some terrified kid who looked like he was about to piss himself in terror under the force of North's glare. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but I knew that if I didn't intervene immediately, this kid was going to be needing plastic surgery to put his face back together. Just as North started lunging forward to make good on his shouted threat, I clamped down on his shoulder and forcibly swung him around.

North's eyes looked completely wild as I interrupted his freak out. Turning to glare at the kid in front of North, who still looked frightened, I warned the kid to get the hell away if he knew what was good for him. He apparently picked up on my warning and took off like a freaked out rabbit and I turned my attention back to my enraged best friend. I had known North for a long time and we had been through hell and back together and it worried me to see North this enraged. It had been years since I had last seen him this close to losing control and I needed to know what the hell was wrong.

After all, if something was affecting my brother this badly, it had to be bad and I was going to take care of it immediately. Nobody touched my family without repercussions and I'd be damned if I let whatever was bothering North go unanswered. I silently demanded answers as I stared him down and was able to see the moment that he was ready to tell me what the hell was going on. His expression morphed from deep rage to a mix of pleading and horror as he word vomited out the fastest spoken rant I had ever heard from my best friend.

"(Sang has Nathan's fucking jizz in her hair. She thinks it's hair gel and it's fucking everywhere! And do you know what the motherfucker said the hair gel was called? Essence of Ginger, only in Spanish! Essence of ginger my fucking ass! I am about ready to wring his fucking NECK! I mean, can you believe the fucking nerve of that guy?)"

The words seemed to echo in my head as I struggled to comprehend everything I had just heard. Nathan's jizz? In Sang's hair? All at once, I felt my stomach muscles cramp up as a large fit of giggles burst out from my lips. I couldn't help myself! The idea of Sang using Nathan's junk as hair gel was so completely and utterly ridiculous

I glared down at my supposed best friend, who was now laughing so hard that he was hunched over, cradling his stomach, gasping for breath. I was getting less and less amused as the minutes passed, having long since given up on making it to class on time by this point. Silas seemed to recover himself a little and looked up a me, tears leaking from his fucking merry eyes, small giggles bursting out sporadically.

"(You can't…you can't be serious? For real? His …..his cum 'giggle' in her hair? And agelle doesn't 'snort' know? 'Giggle' and essence…of..f GINGER?)"

At my incredulous expression, Silas just started fucking roaring in laughter all over again like a fucking mad man. People were giving us a wide berth and shooting us confused expressions. Suddenly fucking sick of all of this shit, I just spun away from Silas and marched down the hall to my next class. When I got my hands on Nathan, he was going to fucking explain this whole fucking mess or else. In the mean time, Silas called out after me, breathless with laughter.

"(Come on North, don't be like that! If you wanted Sang to use yours, just ask next time")

I flipped him off over my shoulder before wrenching the door to outside open. As I stormed away, my rage simmering to a potent and roiling boil, I could hear Silas hooting with laughter like the fucking asshole he is. Fuck him and his fucking smarmy bullshit. The next time I saw Nathan, I was going to punch that dipshit for ever allowing this whole fucking mess to start in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

There's Something About Sang 1.99

Shuffling through a variety of sheet music, I began carefully eliminating them one by one for my lesson with Miss Sorenson today, trying to settle on the perfect one. With how chaotic and insane our lives had become over the last few months, our violin lessons had fallen by the wayside rather quickly. With the current lull in our mission at the school, I had thought that we could get back into what we had originally set this time aside for. The forceful opening of the door to the music room instantly drew my attention and at the black look on North's face, I stood up and headed across the room to meet him. Something was very wrong and I was going to find out what it was.

"Mr. Taylor wh-...?" I started asking him when my eyes landed on Miss Sorenson trailing in behind North, looking unsure and more then a little bit of a hot mess. My eyes zeroed in on her unusual hairstyle and maybe it was the lighting change as she shifted slightly or maybe it was an instinctive knowing on my part that something wasn't quite right, but something about it sent my hackles on end.

"Mr. Blackbourne...? Do you like my hair? I used some hair gel this morning to try something new with it, but I don't think the others really like it very much."

At her tremulous voice at the end, I forced myself to look away from her hair that I wasn't entirely sure was really encased in hair gel and caught her vibrant, gemlike eyes. The desperate hope and pleading in those bright pools derailed my current train of thought and I sought to assuage her fears before I addressed North's obvious simmering rage in the background. He was currently leaning against one of the desks in the room, arms crossed and his face unreadable. I assumed that he had something to say as he was not making any move to head out for his study period. Turning my attention back to the lovely girl in front of me, I answered her question.

"Miss Sorenson, your hair looks...unique. It is different from what I am used to, to be sure, but I wouldn't worry yourself over it. It looks very nicely done for your first time."

She brightened instantly at my reassurance and gave me a small smile which made my heart skip a beat. Unable to contain my curiosity any longer, I found myself lightly grabbing a stiff lock and closely examining it to figure out what was in her hair. Realization hit me like a bolt of lightening and I stiffened in growing abhorrence and disbelief. I felt her eyes focused on my face as I swiftly dropped her hair. I made sure to force my features into a neutral expression as I subtly rubbed my fingers on my slacks. I felt a slight tick develop within my jaw as I clenched my teeth and turned to look back at North, raising an eyebrow in question.

He must have read what I had just realized in my face because he grimaced before nodding slightly at my silent question. Turning back to address Miss Sorenson, my eyes were involuntarily drawn back to her hair. Her sperm encrusted hair. Her sperm encrusted hair that she was obviously oblivious to and had been walking around this hell hole of a school all day. I felt a new tick develop in my right eyelid and I forced myself to look away from the horrific truth that was in front of me. Clearing my throat once, twice, trying to get out sound through the sudden stone stuck in my throat, I addressed her while attempting to sound normal. It ended up coming out a little strained and tight, despite my best efforts.

"Miss Sorenson, could you excuse Mr. Taylor and I for a moment? When I get back, we will attempt to get back on track for our violin lessons. If you look on that table over there, there are a number of different songs that we can start with. I will be back momentarily."

After receiving a small nod from Miss Sorenson, I spun around on my heel and went out into the hallway. Mr. Taylor followed close on my heels and the second the door to the music room closed, I turned to face him, an expectant look on my face. Keeping my expression in the neutral mask, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mr. Taylor? Explain. Now."

North was quick to fill me in on the entire situation and I instantly picked up on his deep well of anger directed at Nathan for his role in this whole mess. I made a distracted mental note to question Kota further on what had happened this morning. By the end, I found myself counting the tick in my eyelid and the start of a migraine that was pulsing with each beat of my rapid heart. Upon the completion of his report, North stood watching me expectantly and I struggled to maintain my rapidly thinning control. Unable to contain myself any longer, I started pacing back and forth in short, tight strides, running my hands through my hair in agitation.

I couldn't get around the fact that the one thing Nathan could come up with this morning was from the plot of a movie. A completely ridiculous comedy at that. I mean, really? Hair gel? And Essencia del Jenjibre? If I wasn't so revved up right now, I would have to admit that the name was rather inspired. And really, if I was being honest with myself, Nathan had thought on his feet in a difficult situation. And yes, he had attempted to stop her while keeping her ignorant to the facts, but I knew how surprising Miss Sorenson could be at the best of times. And, it was true that he had done the right thing by confessing to Kota the full truth when he could have lied, so I really couldn't reprimand him on that.

"Mr. Blackbourne? What are we going to do about this? Nathan can't get away with this shit without any consequences!"

North's angry statement broke through my musing and I stopped my pacing to turn and face him to answer his questions. "No, I suppose we cannot. We will have to address this situation together as a family, tonight. I refuse to allow any hard feelings to remain within our team. I will handle this situation and I expect you to go about your business. You and the others are not to confront Nathan on this situation until our family meeting, do I make myself clear?"

I held North's dark eyes, the command clear in my gaze as he clenched his jaw and gave me a reluctant nod. Without another word, he marched off down the hallway, his frame tensed and radiating repressed anger. With a sharp turn, he disappeared from out of my sight down another hallway. Pursing my lips at his obvious aggravation over this whole situation, I pulled out my phone and debated on what to say. After going back and forth a little bit, I settled on one message that I felt was sufficiently curt, vague, and would make Nathan squirm more then a tad.

Mr. Blackbourne: Family meeting at 6 pm sharp. Do not be late.

I could just imagine the evil grins on a few of my teammates faces and the horror on Nathan's when they received my message. Smirking, I put my phone away and turned to enter the music room.

North shot me a wicked glare over aggele's head, obviously still angered by my reaction earlier, but how could I not be amused? I mean, hearing about the fact that Sang had Nathan's shit all in her hair was one thing, but to actually see it was a whole other matter. I had been unable to keep the shit-eating grin off my face all day, but the second I saw aggele, I practically had an aneurysm with trying to keep my giggles contained. A snicker to my right drew my attention to the wicked grin on Luke's face, his brown eyes glinting with amusement as he winked at me.

Obviously I wasn't the only one looking forward to lunch time with our dear old Nathan. Who just so happened to be the only one missing from our group. How terribly convenient. Gabriel had the most sour look on face right now and he was alternating between shooting a pained look at aggele's hair when she wasn't looking, giving her a fake smile when she was, and glaring at Luke and I. Victor was looking a little wan, his expression pinched and pale. Kota just looked like he was ready for this day to be over, his fatigue and frustration crystal clear on his face. North, as could be expected, looked grumpy and bitter. He was unusually quiet and only spoke when aggele asked him a question. When he wasn't talking to her or silently brooding in the corner, he was throwing Luke and I the most vitriolic glares he could manage.

A flash of movement out of the corner of my eye drew my attention and I turned to see a red-faced and miserable looking Nathan reluctantly walk towards our group, his shoulders hunched over defensively. I felt my grin widen to astronomical proportions at the sight of my mortified teammate and a wicked chuckle from Luke promised a fun lunch break. A quick glance around the room gave me a pretty good idea of what each of my brothers felt about this hysterical turn of events and I was not disappointed. Nathan mumbled something that resembled a greeting to aggele's sweet hello and then Luke got the ball rolling in the most amazing way.

"Hey Nathan, how's it cumming along today?"

It was short, simple, and absolutely fucking brilliant. Luke's sickly sweet tone when he asked the question was absolutely perfect and I couldn't resist jumping right in.

"Yeah, Nathan, how's it cumming along, I heard you made quite the mess this morning and aggele mou was nice enough to help you clean it up. You shouldn't waste hair gel like that, so wasteful."

At my sing song jibe and mock tut-tutting, Nathan turned a violent shade of red that was immensely satisfying and sent aggele into an instant panic. She kept asking if he was sick or if he needed help. Oh, he needed help alright, I just sure as hell wasn't planning on giving it. My cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling I was doing but this day just kept getting better and better. My brother's were not letting me down, either, as I watched Gabriel ramp up to something amazing.

"Hey, Trouble, next time you want to style your hair, just ask me, okay? Nathan's..."product" isn't really good quality, trust me."

I was roaring with laughter as Nathan glared at Gabriel and flipped him off quickly. This was looking to be an extremely promising afternoon and I was looking forward to it ever more when aggele piped up and threw a wrench into my plans.

"Okay, Meanie. Can I use yours next time?"

Of course I just so happened to take an extra large mouthful of soda moments before that innocent comment from aggele. Forcing myself to not spray the liquid across the room in my surprise, I accidentally inhaled and was sent into a desperate attempt to clear my airway. I could here frantic coughing around the courtyyard and aggele had the most adorable look of confusion as she watched us all struggle with asphyxiation via ignorance. Blessed, blessed ignorance. At least for Nathan's sake. Luke, not to be outdone popped in immediately.

"Sang, sugar plum, you can use my "product" anytime."

He waggled his eyebrows at an even more puzzled aggele before North socked him hard in the arm for his audacity and I laughed along with the others as Nathan looked about ready to dart the fuck away. He looked wistfully at the doors leading back into the school, as if considering how he could escape this rather amusing, in my humble opinion, affair. If he tried to make a break for it, I'd take him down and sit on him if I had to. I wasn't missing out on the best lunch of my life, just because Nathan couldn't handle his own actions. Stupidity had consequences and it wasn't my fault if Nathan's just happened to be fucking funny as hell. Then Luke, master of all masters of cruelty started the ball rolling once more with a well placed. 'So Sang, honey bunches, how much of a mess WAS there on the floor, would you say exactly?' and I was just laughing my ass off once again.

Between Luke, Gabriel and I, Nathan was forced to endure every cum, jizz, spunk, and junk innuendo in our repertoire, which being a group of guys who had happened to be best friends for practically forever, was quite extensive. I saw Nathan's face turn shades of red that I did not think the human body was even capable of and learned very quickly that Luke and Gabriel were absolute masters of inducing mortification. I thought I was good, but I didn't even have a fucking clue. The second the lunch bell rang out, interrupting our fun, Nathan shot up and with a mumbled goodbye, started booking it across the courtyard and was soon out of sight.

"Gabriel, I do believe Nathan has forgotten about us! I am hurt, really. I mean, cum on, how could he forget that we have next period together?"

"Oh fucking hell, Luke, I can't imagine why he would do that!? What a fucking dick! I mean, he even left his fucking junk just lying everywhere. Someone needs to fucking clean up his shit. And this time, it's not going into Trouble's fucking hair."

I just fucking lost it at that and aggele's face was beyond priceless as she struggled to figure out what Gabriel meant. North's mouth was twitching at the side in an effort not to laugh, Kota had a twitch developing in his jaw, and Victor just grimaced before directing aggele away to their period with the Doc. I started laughing harder as I imagined the Doc's reaction to this entire production of comedic gold. I just knew he was going to be in fucking stitches by the end of the period. I mean, how could he fucking not? Now all I had to do was bide my time, contain my giggles, and wait for the family meeting tonight. It was going to be an absolute fucking scream, I just knew it

I ran through my lesson plan one last time, whistling softly to myself and making sure that everything was in order. Owen is always harping on me to take my class seriously and even he could not find fault in today's lesson. I had been in an awesome mood all day and had woken up with an unfounded feeling that today was going to be a day worth living. The sounding of the bell drew my attention and I glanced at the clock on the wall. I had seven minutes until my class started up and that meant a whole hour spent with Pookie. I felt my grin broaden at the thought and I started humming a Japanese folk song while shooting subtle glances to the door.

After a few minutes, students began trickling into the classroom, most sliding into their seats and avoiding my gaze. Some started chatting with one another while other slunk into the back seats of the room and started dabbling with their cell phones. I knew most of them had refused to do any homework or do their required reading and I felt a bubble of ire and disgust pop up. What was the point of signing up for a class if you were not going to do a damn thing for it? I swear if it wasn't for Pookie or Victor, this class would be a complete waste of my time.

A flash of yellow caught my eye and Pookie breezed into the doorway followed closely by Victor. My attention locked first on Sang, as it always did, and I instantly picked up on her rather unusual hair style. I frankly wasn't all that enthused about it but you would never catch me telling her as much. She flashed me a bright smile and a quiet hello in Japanese, which I warmly returned. As she walked by me to her seat, I turned to greet Victor and was shocked to see how pale he appeared. He looked a little shakey and his expression was as clear as mud.

I shot him a silent command and question in one look, but he merely waved off my concern and shot me a silent "later" in return. Frowning briefly in response, I quickly shook off my concern and waited until the last of my wayward students trickled in. At the sounding of the bell indicating the start of the class, I whipped off into my beginning spiel and collecting homework. I was less then surprised to find out that only four of my supposed students had actually bothered, two of whom were a part of my family. I fought the outright groan I so desperately wanted to release and rolled my eyes as I turned away from my students.

Releasing a sigh, I began my lecture on the Japanese sakura viewing festival, the topic of their reading the night before. It quickly became apparent to me that only the same four students had even done the reading and after the eighth student was unable to answer the most basic of facts, I felt a headache beginning to pound behind my right eye. Trying not to scream but too frustrated to continue, I dryly assigned the class a few worksheets to complete and left them to their own designs. Which for most of them meant gossiping, flirting, or playing with their damn phones. Why the hell did I even bother? Oh yeah, because of the mission and because of the kids that need our help.

At this last thought, I glanced over at Pookie as she and Victor worked on their worksheet. She had the most adorable look of concentration on her face, her button nose scrunched slightly and her mouth in a tiny mou. Victor still looked a little too pale for my liking and I caught him shooting subtle glances at Pookie's hair then frowning whenever she wasn't looking. My curiosity piqued, I made my way gradually over to the working pair, pretending to oversee all my students. As if, I mentally scoffed to myself. Strategically placing myself behind Sang, I turned my focus to the only other working pair of students. I started to analyze her hair as carefully as I could at the angle I was at, but I couldn't figure out what was bothering Victor.

I mean, I could honestly say that I didn't really like it on her, but it wasn't absolutely god awful. Maybe Victor just didn't like it. Well, based off of his expression he really fucking hated it, but I couldn't quite figure out why. Finding an opportunity to finish the question fest with my other students, I made my way over to Victor and Pookie. Victor was in the process of explaining a slight error Sang had made and she was listening intently, her finger pushing at her lip. God, she was way too damn cute for her own good.

"So, how's it coming along guys? Do you have any questions?" I asked them as casually as I could as I got a better look at her hair. I tried to make my voice sound warm but professional, always aware of the role I was here to play.

"We're doing just fine Dr. Green. This assignment isn't too bad really and Victor helped me understand what I was having problems with." Pookie responded while shooting me a blinding smile. I had to consciously tell me heart to slow down it's galloping pace in response and I swallowed a few times to rehydrate my suddenly dry throat. Damn, but did she effect me sometimes. I felt like I was six years younger in her presence.

"Yeah Doc, we're doing just fine. Thanks, anyways."

Victor's response sounded a little clipped and more then a little dismissive, as if he was trying to rush me off for some reason. He wouldn't quite meet my eyes and my suspicion went up several more notches at his unusual behavior. Deciding to act up a little to get more of a response, I put on an exaggerated pout and extra whine into my response, which I knew would rankle Victor just a smidge.

"Viiiiicccctow, why do you have to be so wude?! Hewe I was, just twying to help and you awe being so wude!"

My funny pronunciation got the desired response as Victor finally met my eyes in a fierce glare and Pookie burst out into a fit of giggles. I sent her a wink in response, ready to spout off more bullshit to make her laugh, but then my attention was drawn to her hair once more. As she was shaking her head at my antics, her stiff hair moved in an odd way and I noticed some globs of something in her hair at the crown of her head. Before I realized what I was doing, I caught Pookie's chin and tilted her head at an angle that would allow me to scrutinize what I had just noticed.

Ignoring Victor's stuttered protest and Pookie's questioning look, I stared at her hair. I stared for all I was worth. And stared. And hell, just for shits, stared some more. My mind had blanked out as my subconscious began screaming at my conscious to wake up and smell the roses. To realize what I was actually seeing was very real. Continuing to ignore Sang's curiosity, I blanked out my expression and turned to face Victor with a silent question. It said, 'I'm wrong, right? I'm so fucking wrong. TELL ME I'M WRONG, DAMMIT!'

He just stared back, his face a study of misery and hopelessness. He gave a small shake of his head, shattering all of my hopes and then all I could wonder was how? How the hell did Pookie get THAT of all things in her hair. And I could only assume she was unaware as she was not rushing to the bathroom to scrub that shit out. Feeling a bubble of hysteria rising up my gullet, I spun around without another word and walked right out the door. I ignored Pookie's questioning "Dr. Green?" and kept striding down the hall way. Victor would keep the class under control if need be.

All I could do was focus on getting away from that room as fast as I could before I lost it. My focus became narrowed down to the area right in front of me and before I knew it, I was bursting through my office door with volatile force. Owen was sitting at his desk and spun around at my forcible entrance, standing with growing concern on his face. I must have looked like a downright mess, my eyes wide, my skin pale, and my mouth twitching violently.

"Sean, what in the wor-" was about as far as Owen got out before I just fucking lost my fucking shit. Giggles burst out of my mouth violently and within moments, I was bellowing with laughter. I saw Owen's eyes widen in surprise before my legs collapsed and I was burying my face into kness, howling like a madman and rocking back and forth. My ribs and stomach were hurting with the force of my laughter and tears were streaming down my face but I just couldn't fucking stop! Oh! My! GOD! Sang had cum in her hair and I just couldn't help myself. I should be mad and desperately trying to find the one responsible for this entire situation but all I could focus on was how fucking hilarious this was.

After what felt like a million, billion, kazillion years, my howls of laughter trickled down to very emasculating giggles, then trickled down further to hiccups with occasional titters. My nose was now running in a very unflattering way and tears still snuck out, but I had somehow regained control over myself. Or so I thought, as another small burst of girly giggles erupted from my mouth. This cycle of giggles and brief recovery would have probably continued for the rest of the day if it wasn't for the very loud sound of Owen clearing his throat.

I startled a little at the sound, honestly having forgotten that he was even in the room and I looked up to find him sitting in his chair, legs crossed and eye brow lifted in expectant demand. In a rush, I explained the reason behind my meltdown giggle fest and I expected Owen to freak out in a dark simmer of rage. What I wasn't expecting was Owen to give me a placid look and calmly say "I'm already aware."

Already aware?! Owen already knew about Pookie's hair? I began to grill him on all the details and in short order, I had the entire debacle laid out before me. As soon as all the details were made clear, I now had a person to assign the blame for the whole thing. Nathan was in for it as soon as the rest of our team figured it all out. I said as much to Owen and he smirked in response.

"You do realize that you are the last one to figure it out, don't you Sean?"

My jaw dropped for two reasons. One, that I was the very last person of our entire team to figure out that Sang had Nathan's shit in her hair and two, that Owen was smirking right now. As in Owen, Mr. Straight-Lace-No-Expression-Don't-React-To-Anything was fucking smirking. As in he was amused as fuck. As in he wasn't pissed off at Nathan and ready to rip his balls out his ass and force them down his own throat. This was a complete once in a blue moon moment that I was witnessing, like managing to catch a glimpse of a unicorn or something.

And if I felt that I wasn't in for anymore surprises, I couldn't have been any more dead wrong, because Owen, Mr. Stoicism at its finest, snorted once, twice, only to begin chuckling. Fucking chuckling! As in real, honest to God laughter. I was so completely blown away and I couldn't comprehend what I was witnessing. The rich, dulcet tones of Owen's chuckling became more pronounced and he raised a hand to cover his face, as if to smother the evidence of his amusement, but he just kept going. In between the spurts of laughter, he mumbled out some words that I couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" I asked for clarification as he kept going, the disbelief clear in my voice.

"He...snort..used... the plot...giggle...from Something...gasp,,,about Mary! A...stupid...comedy!"

As the words registered in my head, I absolutely lost it once again. I started guffawing once more and Owen and I were laughing like fucking loons in our office. How in the hell had I missed that fact? Now that Owen had pointed it out, I couldn't get over it. It was so completely ridiculous but somehow made the whole event that much more perfect. By the time that the period was coming to a close, Owen and I had managed to calm down and gather ourselves a smidge. We shared a grin and I felt in control enough to bring up the question I had been dying to ask from the moment I heard the whole sordid tale.

"So what are we going to do at the family meeting to address this situation?"

Before he could answer, the bell signifying the end of the period rang out and Owen sobered up instantly. I knew he had a meeting for the school "administrators" before the end of the day, so he needed to get himself mentally prepared to deal with Principal Hendricks. He stood up and glanced at the clock, schooling his face into a neutral expression. However, before he left for an hour of hell, he sent me a smirk I could only describe as pure evil and answered my question.

"Oh, I have some ideas for our dear Mr. Griffin, don't you worry. The other boys will be very active at the meeting, to be sure. We will have to meet up before the family discussion to hammer out the details. And Sean, feel free to give Nathan a little hell for me, why don't you?"

And with that, he was off and I was now the one with an evil grin. After all, I now had an order to fulfill. Whipping out my cell phone, I typed in a quick response to Nathan, putting every ounce of my deep well of amusement into it.

Doc: You know, as funny as There's Something About Mary was, I never thought I'd see that happen in real life. I don't know whether to be amused, disturbed, or proud. Leaning more to the latter, to be honest. I'll make a Jedi out of you yet, my young padawan. See you at the family meeting. ;)

I waited on baited breath to get his response and after a few moments of nothing, I had given up any hope on getting one. Just as I sighed in disappointment, my phone chimed, letting me know I had a text. Feeling giddy, I opened the text, ridiculously excited to see what Nathan says in response.

Nathan:┌∩┐(-_-) ┌∩┐

It took a moment to realize exactly what he had sent back, but the second it came to me, I was cackling like madman once more. Wiping a stray tear away from my eye, I reflected on what an awesome turn the day had gone. Nathan was in for a world of hurt tonight and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. I just knew today was going to be worth living for when I woke up, I just could not imagine how extremely fucking amazing it would be. Tonight was going to rock, it so fucking was.


	6. Chapter 6-Family Meeting

There's Something About Sang 199.5 -Family Meeting

If you were to look up the definition of family in the dictionary, you would see a number of different meanings.

_Family:_

1.

-a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.

-a group of people related to one another by blood or marriage.

-a group of objects united by a significant shared characteristic.

-a person or people related to one and so to be treated with a special loyalty or intimacy.

The last definition in particular was how I had always thought of our team and how we were united as a group together, but there was a new definition in that line up that I was beginning to consider that I never had before.

_Family:_

-a group of people united in criminal activity

Our crime today? Our crime was finding out about Nathan's little fuck up this morning and not instantly neutering his shit. I had been alternating between the deepest fucking rage of my life directed solely at Nathan and absolute disbelief and disgust at the hysterical and sympathetic reactions of the rest of my brothers. I wanted to smack the shit out of Luke and Silas both for their blatant amusement over this whole fucking disastrous day. And I couldn't help but feel like Kota and Victor had been way too quick to forgive Nathan's fucking idiocy over supposed "stressful circumstances". Fuck that shit! He had no right to lie like he did to Sang baby and then have the fucking balls to allow her to put his shit in her hair. If it had been me, I would have literally done anything I could to stop her. I mean, she weighed what? One hundred pounds soaking wet? How hard is it to stop a teeny girl like Sang?

At least I could count on Gabriel being on my side. He had taken major fucking offense to this whole shitty debacle with Sang's hair personally and had been fucking chomping at the bit all day to rip Nathan a fucking new asshole. We had the perfect opportunity, presented to us by Mr. Blackbourne on a shiny silver plate, for which I would be forever indebted to him. Drumming my fingers anxiously on the table in the meeting room at Victor's, waiting for the rest to show up, I scanned the room quickly to get a read on the mood of the others.

At first glance, Silas had appeared to have sobered up a little from his ridiculous comedic breakdown earlier, sitting still and silent in his own chair. Good, I thought to myself, the fucker had been getting on my very last nerves. Just when I was about to forgive the little shit for his complete betrayal, he gave a small snort and then he was fighting an epic battle to suppress the burst of giggles that threatened to erupt at any moment. Sending him the most withering glare I had in my arsenal, I turned my attention to Luke. Surprise, surprise, he had a grin crossing his face, his brown eyes sparkling, actually fucking sparkling, with silent laughter. Obviously, this whole day appealed to my brother's need for mayhem and absolute fucking chaos, because he looked as happy as a damn clam. Catching my eyes, Luke sent me a wink and his grin just widened further.

I flipped Luke off at his fucking cheek, which got a giggle out of the Doc. Turning my attention to one of the supposed leaders of our team, I was less then surprised to see the fucking smirk across his face that rivaled the fucking Cheshire Cat. However, his was twice as fucking insane looking, making the Doc looked practically deranged, he was so fucking amused by all this bullshit. At the intensity of my black scowl, he merely winked at me while giving me an obnoxious wave. Snorting in disgust, I glowered at the table, determined to ignore the others until Nathan showed up. Then? Then I was grilling his fucking "ginger essence" ass like there was no tomorrow.

Movement out of the corner of my eye drew my attention after a minute or two and I watched as Mr. Blackbourne strode into the room, looking as calm and cool as ever. Now here was the man that I could not, for the life of me, fucking figure out where he stood on this whole fucking debacle. I had watched as he figured out the horrific truth, watched as I gave him all the shitty sordid details, and I still couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Was he enraged? Amused? Upset? Dissappointed? Anything?! As if sensing my scrutiny, Mr. Blackbourne turned to face me and lifted his sculpted eye brow up in silent question. Giving a small shake of my head, not prepared to explain myself, I lowered my eyes to the table once more as Mr. Blackbourne took a seat next to the Doc.

Time seemed to drag on as silence descended over the room, each of us seemingly lost in our thoughts. After what felt like a fucking small eternity, the sound of the door drew all of our attentions and the remainder of our team filed into the room. My attention immediately locked onto Nathan, fucktard extraordinaire, and I noted how pale and blank he looked as he took his seat. He kept his eyes locked on the table, resolutely ignoring the rest of us. Well that sure as hell wasn't going to last long. I wanted fucking answers and I was sure as hell going to get them, even if I had to drag them out of Nathan one at a torturous time.

After everyone settled down, Mr. Blackbourne stood up and cleared his throat, catching Nathan's attention. Turning to listen myself, I watched as Mr. Blackbourne surveyed each of us slowly. Was it just me or did he focus on Nathan a second longer then the rest of us?

"I'm sure we are all aware as to why we are here tonight. But before we address our main issue of concern, how is Miss Sorenson, Mr. Morgan?"

Victor jumped a bit at being addressed suddenly, but he cleared his throat quickly to answer the question.

"Um, well, she seemed pretty embarrassed the last time I saw her. I got a text from her after the last period of the day asking for a ride home. She wouldn't look me in the eye and after I got to her house, she asked to be left alone. She said she'll she us tomorrow, so that's something at least."

Victor shot Nathan a grimace that I couldn't quite figure out was supposed to be a fucking smile or pity, resulting in Nathan darting his eyes around the room. I willed him to meet my gaze so he could get the full impact of how truly fucking pissed I was, but he seemed to make special effort to avoid my gaze. Shooting him one last glare, I turned my attention back to Mr. Blackbourne, silently willing him to make Nathan suffer. And lo and behold, Mr. Blackbourne did not disappoint!

"Quite. I'll have a talk with Miss. Sorenson tomorrow when I have my class time with her. Now, Mr. Griffin, I'm sure we are all on pins and needles wondering how this whole thing came about. Care to enlighten us on the matter?"

At this, we all zeroed in on Nathan with lazor precision, our synchronicity almost eerie. Nathan, suddenly red faced and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else, opened and closed his mouth uncertainly. He cleared his throat a few times, his eyes darting around the room desperately as if he was looking for the best escape route. His eyes eventually settled on a spot on the opposite wall and his tense shoulders sagged in sudden defeat. He clenched his eyes as he took a deep breath, in then out, before squaring his shoulders and launching into the whole affair.

"Well...you see...um... I accidentally slept through my alarm today...and, um, I...you know, had some morning...um...fuck, I had some fucking morning wood okay? And it wouldn't go the fuck away no matter how much I wanted it to. And I didn't have anytime for a damn shower so I took care of it, okay?"

He glared around the room defensively, his face looking defiant as he folded his arms across his chest. Taking a quick peak, I did not see anybody else looking like they were planning on jumping in, so I decided to do the job myself.

"Okay, and? Now can you explain how the fuck you go from taking care of your fucking shit to Sang baby getting your fucking cum, you know, in her fucking HAIR?"

A few of the others snickered at my question and Nathan turned 5 shades darker from scarlet to practically purple. He briefly met my expectant gaze, of which I was not fucking budging an inch, before he cringed and looked away.

"She surprised me! I was going to clean it up and then she was just fucking right there, right in the middle of it all and she had no idea and I just said the first thing that popped into my head! And just when I thought I was going to steer her away, she sneaked a handful and ran to the bathroom!"

"And you couldn't fucking stop her? She's fucking tiny. You could have stopped her easily. I mean, hell, picked her up, forced her to wash your fucking dirty shit from her hands and this whole day could have been fucking avoided!" I barked at him, my precariously thin cool evaporating quickly.

"I did try and stop her, but she fucking surprised me and by the time I caught up it was already in her hair, and...God...It was in her hair!"

Nathan's last words were practically a wail and he put his head in his hands, shaking his head. A small whistle from the side stopped me from ripping into Nathan once more and I turned to see Luke leaning forward, his eyes fever-bright and practically sparkling.

"Damn, Nate my man, that is about the most sorry tale I have ever heard. You're breaking my heart here, really you are, but can you take a step back and explain exactly how mortified you were seeing sugar plum standing in the middle of your shit. On a scale of 1 to 10, of course. One being "you accidentally trip over your own feet" and ten being "the absolute worst day of your life, please kill me now"?"

Luke's face looked completely innocent as he asked that amazing question, though his eyes gave away his evil fucking soul in an instance. With just that one question alone, I instantly forgave my brother everything from today and turned my expectant gaze to Nathan, who was staring at Luke like a fucking goldfish. His mouth was opening and closing, zero sound coming out, and he looked so completely disbelieving, as if he couldn't believe Luke had just asked that. Silas chuckled and quickly proved to me that he was my best friend for a reason.

"Actually Nathan, can we take a step back even further and can you explain exactly what you were dreaming of to get into that situation in the first place? Just for purely scientific reasons, of course. Just so I can avoid a similar issue in the future."

Dear Gabriel did not miss out on a chance to pop in, for which I was immensely pleased.

"What I want to know is if gingers have no soul, is it even fucking possible for them to have a fucking essence? Isn't that, like, fucking counterintuitive?" Oh, that was perfect! I swear Gabriel looked like Satan's spawn right then, his smile was so wicked!

Nathan choked in response, his skin turning such a dark purple, I was almost concerned he was having an aneurysm. Key word being almost. He was desperately looking from person to person, as if begging for someone to step in and help him, but he was asking the wrong fucking crowd if that was the case! Seeing that he was getting no help, he started rambling a response.

"Fuck...what..I mean...how can you ask...um...fucking ridiculous...that's...none of your fucking business Silas! And fuck you Luke, Gabriel!"

As much as I was enjoying Silas, Luke, and Gabe's torture, sick and clever that it was, I was not ready to let up. They had their chance at lunch.

"Okay, so we are at the point where Sang baby has somehow outwitted you and got your fucking cum in her hair. Now explain to me why you didn't wash that shit out and let her leave the house?"

"Geezus, North, I was in fucking shock, okay? I couldn't believe what the hell was going on and then before I knew it, Kota was waiting and then Peanut was just going out the fucking door and I couldn't stop her! It's not like I could tackle her and force her head under a fucking faucet or something!"

Technically, he could do just fucking that, in my opinion and I just sent him a look that basically said as much. He shook his head in disbelief at me and after a minute of mumbling to himself, he threw his hands up in fucking defeat.

"I'm sorry, goddammit! I'm fucking sorry, okay? Is that what you all want to hear? I'm sorry I overslept and I'm sorry I can't fucking control my fucking body and I'm sorry I lied to Peanut and I'm sorry this whole day fucking happened and I'm just fucking sorry, okay?!"

At this last outburst, with which I was smirking through the whole fucking thing, because it was funny as shit to watch, he slumped down in his chair, looking exhausted and completely sapped of all energy. A whistle from the Doc drew my attention and his deranged smile had somehow gotten even fucking wider. I'm pretty fucking sure he would dislocate his own jaw if it got any bigger.

"Oh, how naughty, naughty of you Nathan. To defile the innocence of our fair princess in such a manner. For shame, you cad! For shame!"

I laughed outright at the Doc's ridiculous antics, the others joining right in as the Doc basked in our amusement, shaking a finger in playful scolding to the resident ginger. Nathan just glared back at the Doc, infuriated but too pussy to take the Doc directly on. At least he wasn't completely fucking retarded, as the Doc would probably beat his ass into the ground. Mr. Blackbourne seemed to have heard everything he needed to hear, for he suddenly popped back into the conversation.

"Well, this whole event has been, well, let's just say it's been a learning experience for us all. Boys, new rule. Keep your shit under wrap and use a cold shower next time. And if you don't have time? Just suffer, for all of ours' and Miss Sorenson's sake. I'm sure that's not a new experience for any of us at this point. Anyone have any problems with that? No? Good. And Mr. Griffin? Next time, don't get any ideas from a comedy, hmmm? They're foolhardy at the best of times and downright ludicrous for the rest, wouldn't you say."

Damn, I felt fucking betrayed! There was an obviously amused undercurrent to Mr. Blackbourne's rich voice, dry and sarcastic though it might be, but there nonetheless. As the others broke out into laughter, Nathan groaned out loud and dropped his head onto the table, hard. Giving him my most heated glare, I could only hope he gave himself some brain damage. Fucker. I could only hope that Sang baby reams him a new asshole tomorrow for her mortification and makes Nathan suffer a little more. Probably not, though. Sang baby was way too nice for her own good. Life was just not fair.

At the end of the day, Gabriel had been my only ally against the worst offense in our team history. I had had a chance to pay him back for part of the offense, but it was not enough. I vowed then and there to make Nathan pay back in full with interest. He better have learned his lesson, dammit, and never pull this fucking shit again. Because if he did? Well, let's just our team might become a family united by crime and we'd have to figure out how to hide a body. A ginger, fucking essence ass body. Good thing we were smart mother fuckers.


	7. Chapter 7-Sang's POV

Oh my word! Is it really all done? Oh, by miracle of miracles, it is! It only took me four whole months to write, lol! Well my lovelies, here is the frequently asked for Sang's pov! Hopefully it is up to your amazing standards! Only one more chapter to go. :D PS, CL owns EVERYTHING!

There's Something About Sang 2.0

For the first time in what seemed like ages, I woke up this morning completely dream free. No zombies, no fiery dragons, no being chased. No fear, no desperation. Just blissful, peaceful dark and I awoke with a sense that today was going to be magical. It took me only moments to realize that it was extremely early and a quick glance at my clock confirmed my suspicions with glaring red numbers. 4:15, the numbers like beacons in the dark of my bedroom, but I knew I would not be able to fall back to sleep. I was too wired, too energized to relax and so with a little bounce, I jumped out of bed and decided to take an extra long bath.

I poured in the bubble bath gel that Gabriel had just bought me last week that I had not yet had a chance to use. Soft floral tones wafted up in the rich steam as the tub slowly filled up. Usually I only filled the tub up just enough and took as quick a bath as possible as to not keep the boys waiting but I had plenty of time on my hands that I was not used to. I soaked in the hot water for a good half hour at least, my fingers all wrinkled by the time I was finished. I attempted to take some of Gabriel's exhaustive lessons on what sweaters went with which skirts, went with which shoes and so on and so forth with my outfit that day. I carefully selected out a long sweater dress that was comprised of magenta and black stripes with a cute zipper at the bottom left side, pairing it with dark gray leggings and black boots.

I also attempted to give myself a different hairstyle, but after several failed attempts, I just left it down in a wavy sheet. Gabriel might complain, but oh well, the other boys never seemed to mind how my hair was. By the time I made it down into the kitchen, it was about 5:30 and I decided to make up a homemade breakfast sandwich. The boys were almost obsessive about making me eat something these days and I knew that they would be thrilled that I was taking the initiative today. Frying up a single egg and toasting an English muffin, I hummed to myself quietly as I cut a slice of Gruyere to top the whole thing. Just as the egg was finishing up, I quickly grabbed some pre-cooked bacon and assembled the sandwich on the grill, flipping it back and forth a few times to fully melt the cheese.

After each side had crisped up to a golden brown, I placed my completed sandwich on a small plate and twirled around to dig around in the fridge for a Starbucks frappe. Popping off the top, I took a sip of the delicious drink and feeling giddy, slid on my stockings into the living room. Catching myself at the last second from tumbling to the floor with a breathless giggle, I stabilized the sandwich briefly before taking a flying leap to land on the couch with a bounce. Saving the sandwich at the last second once more, I helplessly dissolved into a giggle fit.

After a few minutes, I settled down enough to start on my breakfast, eating slowly. Despite my best efforts, I was finished in only 15 minutes, so I found myself staring at the clock on the wall, willing it to speed up. It currently read 6:05, meaning I had at least another 30 minutes to waste before Kota would be by to pick me up for school. Feeling too energized to just sit there, I pop up quickly, putting my finger to my lip distractedly. I found myself bored and waiting for Kota in my current restless state seemed torturous. Without really thinking about it, I bit down on my finger a little too hard. The brief jolt of pain brought me back to the present. Looking at my now reddening finger, I had a moment of inspiration on how to kill some time.

Running upstairs, I quickly snatched up the boots I had selected earlier, my bookbag, and my cell before making my way downstairs. Swiping across the screen, I selected Kota's icon and shot him a quick message so he wouldn't worry.

You: Going to sneak over and surprise Nathan. Shhh!

I had just exited my house and made it onto the trail that led to Nathan's when I felt my phone go off. Pulling it out of my bra, I quickly read his reply.

Kota: Mum's the word. Just don't give him a heart attack, okay? I'll be by at the usual time.

Giggling to myself, I picked up my pace to a jog and made my way into Nathan's back yard in a few short minutes. Sneaking around the pool as quickly as I could, I pressed myself up against the back his house. Feeling rather sly, I slid my way to the large windows that looked into Nathan's bedroom. Thankfully, his thick curtains were pulled open so I could take a peek into his room clearly. I quickly deduced that he was not within the room, the lights under his bathroom door revealing his current position. Intent on surprising him still, I quickly ran around to the front and using my keys, let myself in.

Stripping off my boots, knowing they would be too loud and give me away, I slunk down the hallway. Nathan's bedroom door was wide open and I cautiously approached. The sound of running water coming from the closed bathroom door emboldened my resolve and I softly began making my way into the room. Suppressing hysterical giggles and feeling very mischievous, I crept my way across the room, fully intending on popping open the door and giving Nathan a small scare.

What I wasn't expecting was to suddenly feel a shock of wet on my foot. Looking down, I realized that I had stepped into an unknown substance that was oddly warm and slightly sticky. Stepping back with my other foot, I found myself in more of the sticky goo. An audible gasp had my head snapping up to find Nathan standing in the doorway, hair damp and a gobsmacked look across his face. As I watched, his cheeks flooded with brilliant scarlet. Feeling suddenly bad for surprising him, for he looked exhausted, I decided to let him know why I was in his room suddenly as I gingerly stepped outside of the small, wet puddle.

"Good morning, Honey, I was trying to sneak up on you and surprise you before school. I accidentally stepped in...whatever that was. Did you spill something?"

Nathan closed his eyes briefly and seemed to sigh for some reason before he shot me a crooked grin. "Um, yeah Peanut. I was half asleep this morning and I accidentally dumped some of my hair gel on the floor. I was actually just about to clean it up."

Holding up the towel that he had in explanation, I stepped out of the way as he stumbled forward and quickly swiped up the puddle I just stepped out of. Remembering my previous frustration I had had this morning at my inability to do anything new with my hair, I had a sudden stroke of genius. Before Nathan could toss the dirtied towel into his clothing hamper, I darted around him and made sure to get a good handful of the hair gel.

"Peanut, um, I mean, honey, what are you doing. You don't want that stuff baby, let's just wash that off your hand, okay?"

Feeling a defiant streak pop up, I darted under his outstretched hand, and made my way to the open bathroom door. I was already rubbing the hair gel between my hands, and as soon as I got in sight of the mirror, began to meticulously spread it evenly through my hair like Gabriel had shown me. Once it was evenly distributed, I began to play with my hair, moving it this way and that until it fell just the way I wanted it too. Liking the strong hold and quick drying time, I asked Nathan what the name of the hair gel was, making a mental note to ask Gabriel to get me some later.

"Es-escencia del Jengibre."

Before I could make a comment on the strangled nature of Nathan's response, I heard a honk from outside the house, indicating Kota's arrival. Knowing we had to head out quickly, I fussed with my hair a few seconds more before twirling around to face Nathan more fully.

"So? How do I look, Honey? I think I like it!"

Nathan's cheeks still burned a bright red and he looked distracted as he murmured out a compliment. Figuring that Nathan might have had a hard mission last night, I just laughed off his odd behavior and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the hallway. Nathan followed after me complacently, unusually quiet. However, before I could open the back door, he stepped around me suddenly and opened the door for me. Pouting a little, I slid into the backseat and turned my focus to Kota instead as Nathan climbed into the front.

"Good morning Kota! Sorry we took so long!"

"Good morning Sang, Nathan. Don't worry about it, we'll just have to hope we can find a parking spot."

Smiling in response, I caught Kota's emerald gaze in the mirror. After a second, he appeared to give me an assessing glance and I could see curiosity fill his eyes.

"Sang, honey, what's up with your hair?"

Excited that Kota noticed that I had tried something different this morning and hoping he liked it, I felt myself smile wide before rushing to answer his question. "Honey spilled his hair gel this morning and I decided to use some so it wouldn't go to waste. Does it look bad?"

"No, not bad, just really different. Nathan?" 

Turning my attention back to Nathan, I noticed that his cheeks were burning scarlet once more and he seemed to be ignoring Kota and I. As Kota began the trek to school, slowly, Nathan finally turned to acknowledge Kota and I was soon lost because they began that whole silent communication thing they did so well. Knowing I had no hope of keeping up when they did that, I turned my attention out the window, enjoying the sun on my face. What I wasn't expecting was to suddenly be jerked forward as Kota broke suddenly. My seat belt caught across my chest and pushed the air out of my lungs in a slightly painful rush.

It took a few moments to get my breath back before I began to fretfully ask Kota if he was okay. My questioning died off as I caught sight of Kota's pale face, a mixture of horror and disbelief painted across it. Seeing the normally calm and collected leader reduced to such an expression shook me to my very core. More of that silent communication was happening between the two in the front but I was way past too concerned to care.

"Kota! What's wrong, are you hurt?!"

Kota seemed to snap to attention at my panicked inquiry, gave me a mumbled reassurance and then turned his face forward. His shoulders were rigid, his back ram-rod straight, and his knuckles were quickly turning white with how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel as he started forward once again. I turned my attention to Nathan in hope's of getting an answer, but Nathan was resolutely starting forward as well, his cheeks bright spots of red in a pallid face. Realizing I wasn't going to get any answers from either boy, I could only assume it was something to do with Nathan's mission for the Academy.

Settling back, I tried to ignore the tense silence that had somehow descended over the car. The entire ride to school and the subsequent search for parking was frankly painful. It was honestly a relief to wave goodbye to them both as I slipped into homeroom with mere seconds to spare. Catching sight of North and Luke in our typical spots, I decided to shake off the bizarre twist the morning had taken and sent them a large smile as they greeted me.

Luke gave me a quick assessing glance, his mouth twisted into a bemused smile and his eyes twinkling. "Hey, honey bunches, what's up with the new hair-do?"

Ecstatic to get not one, but two of the guys to notice my first attempt at doing something different with my hair and filled with a sense of intense pride, I perked up to answer. "Do you like it? I did it myself! I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning because he had spilled it on the floor and I didn't want to waste any."

"Well, it looks different, but not too bad, I guess," Luke replied, his face mildly agreeable and his grin crooked. Trying to decipher his expression to see if he really liked it or not, North leaned in suddenly and caught my attention, a question burning behind his midnight eyes.

"Sang baby, it looks fine. You kind of used a little too much, but it's okay. Now what was the name of the hair gel of his?"

Thrown for a loop briefly, I struggled to recall the name that Nathan had told me. "Um, it was Escencia del Jen…jen, something. I can't quite remember."

North's face scrunched up a little in confusion and he got a distant look in his eyes that I had come to associate with him recalling some information. After a moment, his brows furrowed and suspicion entered his face. Eyes wary and the hint of a scowl pulling at his lips, he focused back on me.

"Sang baby, was it Essencia del Jengibre?"

Recognizing the name instantly, I beamed at North for reminding me while nodding my head at him. What I wasn't expecting was for North's face to turn nearly purple as he began glaring above me with the blackest look I had ever seen from North. His entire body seized up in a second, his face set in a fierce glower and his dark eyes seemed to burn with an unnatural light. His frame was practically vibrating, he was so tense, and his hands were clenching sporadically on the desk. What was wrong? Was it something I said?

Sharing a glance with Luke, seeing my apprehension mirrored perfectly in his face, I tried to get North's attention with Luke chiming in right after me.. "North? North, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Dude, what the hell man? Take a chill pill. You look like you're about to burst a blood vessel."

Getting no response, I was about to try again when I was interrupted by the familiar voice of our homeroom teacher.

"Miss Sorenson, Mr. Taylor, am I boring you with my lecture?" Looking up, I was embarrassed to find him staring down at us with an expectant look while the rest of the class looked on. Feeling my cheek burning, I pretended to listen to the lesson going on, but I honestly couldn't focus properly. The rest of the hour was spent sharing confused glances with Luke and staring at North's back, willing him to look back at me so I can see if he was alright. What was going on with the boys today? First Nathan and Kota, now North?

At the sound of the bell signaling the end of homeroom, I began to gather up my notebook and pens. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see a now calm and collected looking North. His eyes looked apologetic and he was now relaxed, so whatever had been bothering seemed to have been let go.

"Sang baby, I'm fine now. I was mad about something and I didn't want to snap at you, okay?"

"If your sure…?"

I was immensely relieved to see North in a much better mood and so much more like himself. Seeing the brotherhood between Luke and North warmed my heart, and seeing Luke in a protective role was frankly adorable. I know that Luke is technically older then North by several months, he rarely reflected that fact in his day to day actions. Sending North off with a smile and a wave, I linked hands with Luke and let him lead me down the crowded halls.

I always disliked this particular trek of the day because it forced Luke and I to go through the main corridor of the school. With how packed it quickly became, it would have been nearly impossible for me to get through of it were not for Luke guiding me along. He had quickly shifted from holding my hand to putting his arm around my shoulder and with subtle shifts seemed to float us through the chaos effortlessly.

Suddenly Luke was pushed rather forcefully into my side and I felt his skull collide with mine non-too-gently. Stunned at the unexpected shove, I started falling helplessly to the side but was quickly saved by Luke's deceptively strong arms. By the time I had recovered, it was to find Luke staring at his hand is complete horror. I had never seen a look like this before on Luke's lovely features and I instantly panicked.

Before I could ask Luke what was wrong, he quickly grasped my wrist and forcefully pulled me to the nearest water fountain. Hip-checking the guy currently using said water fountain, Luke forced his way to the front and began frantically scrubbing his hand in the small stream of water. It only made me more freaked out when he completely ignored the black glare he received for his actions and my concerned pleas.

"Luke! What's going on? You're starting to worry me!"

"It's nothing Sugar plum, just got something gross on my face and hand. Do me a favor though, okay? Never use that drinking fountain ever again, you'll catch some disease."

And just like that, Luke was back to normal. I almost felt dizzy with how quickly he switched from full on frantic freak out to completely calm as I nodded back at him distractedly. My confusion skyrocketed as he pulled out a small bottle of antibacterial gel and squeezed a generous dollop on his palm before rigorously rubbing it between his hand. Stranger still, he started wiping at his right cheek rigorously as well. He then delicately grabbed my hands, deposited a small amount and I distractedly rubbed it in as he began pulling me forward once more.

Looking back at the drinking fountain briefly in bewilderment, I decided to shrug off Luke's bizarre behavior. It was quickly becoming a trend and as long as the boys were truly okay, then I would just let it go for now. Besides, it didn't seem like any of them were inclined to sharing whatever was bothering them with me anyway.

After Luke got us through the main crush of the crowd, we made pretty decent time to English. We actually slipped in the door with minutes to spare and I was happy to see both Kota and Gabriel there before us. Gabriel released an audible sigh as we entered and he briefly focused on Luke, confusion showing easily on his face. Maybe Gabriel could figure out what was going with him and help him out some. Then Gabriel focused on me, a wide grin on his face, that promptly froze and fell in spectacular fashion. Then his mouth dropped open in blatant shock and he brought his hands up to tug at his hair in outright horror, absolute abhorrence crystal clear on his face as his brilliant eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Trouble, oh my fucking God! What the hell happened to your hair? What the fuck is in your hair? Oh, hell no!"

I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me instantly. Gabriel hated my hair, absolutely loathed it! It would be impossible to mistake the disgust in his eyes. I had felt so proud of myself this morning, but now I felt like a complete and utter failure as Gabriel continued to rant as he was want to do when he was passionate about something. I struggled to not cry, but my eyes were burning suspiciously and I had to bite my lip because it was starting to wobble.

"Oh…does it look that bad? I used some of Nathan's hair gel this morning. I thought I had done okay…."

At my question, Gabriel froze mid-rant and starred at me in growing fear, which I didn't quite understand. Why was he upset now? "Oy, Trouble, did I say it's bad? No, it's just really different from what I'm used to! It's okay, I swear! I'm sorry, you know how I am, right? I put my foot in my mouth all the time, no please Trouble, don't cry!"

Not entirely sure what to believe and feeling a little raw emotionally and embarrassed to boot, I allowed Gabriel to calm me down. Maybe he didn't hate it quite as much as I thought? Deciding not to doubt Gabriel's intentions, I just made a silent promise to myself to never try something with my hair unless Gabriel was with me. It would just save us all a lot of hassle in the future I decided.

As Ms. Johnson started out the classroom by introducing our assignment for the hour and had us split up into groups, I was happy to focus onto the problems instead of worry about all the strange behaviors of the boys. I was just finishing off the answer to one of my problems when Luke interrupted my focus with an odd question.

"Hey Sang, have you ever seen Something About Mary?"

Not expecting the question and a little bemused at where the question came from, I shook my head a little and gave Luke an intrigued grin. "No, I haven't Luke, what's it about?"

Luke's face lit up in a bright, giddy smile that I didn't quite understand but filled me with relief. He seemed more then a little okay now and whatever had obviously bothered him before was no longer doing so now. "Well, honey bunches, it's a really funny comedy. It's a little twisted, but I think you'd just LOVE it. It has one scene in particular that I always get a kick out of. We should watch it next time we hang out. I think Nathan will really be on board too, it's one of his favorite's."

Still a little bemused by why Luke chose this time to bring up this topic, I made a mental note to ask Nathan about watching it for our next movie night. I mean, if he really liked the movie, then I would love to give it a try too. A loud snap to the side had me swinging around to look at Gabriel. I have heard the term explosive rage before, but it wasn't until that moment that I actually understood the term. Gabriel's fists were tightly clenched, his pencil practically disintegrating under the pressure and his face turned a violent shade of puce. The tendons in his neck and arms were in stark relief with how rigidly he was sitting, veins popping up the longer he sat there.

The sheer anger on his normally playful face was incredibly jarring and I went from bemused to terrified in.5 seconds flat! Leaning forward urgently, I gently placed a hand on his taut arms to attempt to get his attention.

"Gabriel! Are you okay? What's wrong, are you hurt?!"

Gabriel turned his wild eyed gaze to lock on mine and the sheer volume of the conflicting emotions in it was staggering. He opened his mouth to answer, I presumed, when he suddenly relaxed completely in a confounding instant. Completely thrown for a loop at the massive mood swings I was experiencing today, I found myself more then just confused but even a little bit frustrated. Something was obviously going on and no one was telling me what. Gabriel cleared his throat suddenly, a tight smile on his face, and glanced back down at his assignment.

"Yeah, Trouble, no worries. Just, uh, just stubbed my f- I mean, stupid toe and it really hurt. Don't mind me! Now what did you say for questions three?"

Feeling incredibly unsure and reluctant to let it go, I turned to glance at Kota and Luke. Kota wasn't looking at me and Luke only grinned wider before giving me a wink. Letting loose a sigh, I decided to focus back on our assignment and read off the answer I had looked up. Occasionally I'd sneak glances at all three of the boys as we worked, but they all seemed relatively alright at the moment. This day was just turning out to be a truly bizarre one.

After the class period ended, both Kota and Gabriel went off to their next periods and I waited with Luke for North to come. It only took a minute or two, but it soon became pretty obvious when North was close. Students fell away from his path like it was a coordinated move and my stomach dropped as soon as I caught sight of his face. It was obvious to see that he was enraged once more, his face set in a fierce scowl and his frame vibrating with barely contained rage.

Luke gave a little whistle at my side and when I glanced his way, it was to see him with a massive smirk. North gave me a grunt when I quietly greeted him and then he was turning to glare at Luke. A rabid silent conversation went on over my head between the two that started and ended before I could even attempt to interpret it. Luke gave a rich chuckle in blatant amusement and North socked him in the arm before he lightly grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to third period. Looking at Luke over my shoulder, a question clear on my face, he just shrugged his shoulder with a brilliant smile and a wave.

Waving lamely back, I followed behind North silently. I kept quiet the whole walk because North was obviously in a bad mood and it was honestly becoming rather exhausting dealing with everyone's bi-polar moods today. Obviously, no one was feeling inclined to let me know what was going on and it was definitely starting to frustrate me. If I didn't know what was wrong, how could I help the boys?

At some point, North ended up pulling me gently in front of him when a group of guys started getting rowdy and using his hands on my shoulder, continued directing me through the crowd. Catching sight of our classroom door, I felt a rush of relief. However, some big guy pumped hard into North right before we got in and knocked him to the floor. Before I could call out, North shooed me into the room with a firm command as he popped up right away. He turned to address the guy who had slammed into him but they had managed to fade into the major crowd. Turning back around, he saw me still standing there and pointed to our room with a snapped finger.

Feeling a little annoyed and just too tired to deal with this anymore, I turned around and walked into the room. Nathan was sitting in our usual area, looking nervous and a little wan. Feeling concerned, I started heading over to make sure he wasn't feeling sick. Before I had made it even two steps, however, North practically charged past me and socked a rapidly standing Nathan in the arm. I winced at the sound, a meaty thud that had me cringing in sympathetic pain.

"Escencia del Jengibre? Really, Nathan? What the fuck is wrong with you? I swear I am so tempted to fucking strangle you right now, you have no idea how close I am."

Feeling my confusion and frustration peak at how mean North was being to Nathan and more then a little hurt at everyone's obvious dislike over my attempt at doing my hair, I pulled on North's arm.

"North, why are you so angry? It's just hair gel. If you don't like my hair like this, I won't do it again. Is it really that bad? Luke and Gabriel didn't seem to be very happy with it either."

North sputtered instantly at me as I glared lightly at him. In a matter of seconds I watched his face go from full on scowl to an odd mixture of shock and confusion with a streak of out of place guilt. He mutter some excuse that I didn't quite catch because I was distracted by a loud thud behind me. North and I turned back to Nathan to find him face down on his desk, the back of his neck and ear a dangerously dark burgundy.

Unfortunately, our geometry teacher chose that moment to breeze into the room, so I was unable to ask Nathan about what was wrong. As the teacher started going into the lesson, I compulsively started taking notes, but I found my mind drifting to the boy in front and the boy behind me. Something was going on right now with a majority of the boys and I had yet to be able to figure out what it was. Admittedly, it could have something to do with the Academy, which may be why nobody was telling me anything. I decided to ask Mr. Blackbourne during our hour together next period.

Nathan gave me a pitiful wave as North lead me to the music room that I met with

Mr. Blackbourne. Instead of just dropping me off like normal, North pushed open the door rather forcibly. Mr. Blackbourne had been leaning over a table, looking like he was concentrating over something, but he turned around quickly at North's dramatic entrance.

"Mr. Taylor wh-...?" Mr. Blackbourne's bewildered voice petered out as he seemed to catch sight of me. Within seconds, I noticed his gaze seemed to snap to my hair, as was quickly becoming a trend today. Feeling desperate to have someone tell me if my attempt at doing my hair was horrifically bad or not, I found myself asking Mr. Blackbourne his opinion. If there is one person who would be honest no matter what, it was him.

"Mr. Blackbourne...? Do you like my hair? I used some hair gel this morning to try something new with it, but I don't think the others really like it very much."

Feeling really vulnerable and more then a little afraid, I locked onto his piercing eyes, willing myself to decipher the contents of the quicksilver depths. Looking a little curious, he gave my hair an assessing glance before looking back into my eyes.

"Miss Sorenson, your hair looks...unique. It is different from what I am used to, to be sure, but I wouldn't worry yourself over it. It looks very nicely done for your first time."

At his millimeter smile and sincere eyes, I felt the biggest rush of relief and gave him a bright smile in gratitude of his honesty. If Mr. Blackbourne said my hair was okay, then there was no way it was as bad as I had been fearing. With how bizarre all the boys had been acting and North's apparent anger at Nathan over letting me use his hair gel, I had begun fearing that my hair was somehow the cause of all the weird behavior today. Now that I thought about it, I felt really silly. Mr. Blackbourne picked up a small curl and appeared to analyze it for a moment before he froze up.

It was just the barest of difference in his stance, but I looked up to his face in growing dread. The other times one of the boys stiffened up like this was when they started acting worryingly odd. I was confused and happy to find no anger, horror, or any other sign of upset on his perfect face. In fact, he looked completely normal so I must have imagined any disturbance.

"Miss Sorenson, could you excuse Mr. Taylor and I for a moment? When I get back, we will attempt to get back on track for our violin lessons. If you look on that table over there, there are a number of different songs that we can start with. I will be back momentarily."

Relieved that Mr. Blackbourne was going to talk with North and hopefully sort out whatever he was so angry about, I decided to look over the sheet music presented there and looked for a piece that would be fun to try. I was really excited to get back into violin lessons, to be honest, and had managed to finalize my choices down to either Spring by Vivaldi or Bach's Minuet in G. As I glanced between the two of them, I heard the door open behind me, signaling Mr. Blackbourne's return.

Turning to face him, I was shocked to see a small smirk on his face and blatant humor in his gray eyes, which quickly melted back into his perfect mask once more. I was sure I was gaping at him like a fool, but all he did was ask me which music I was interested in starting. Dumbly, I showed his the two I was stuck on and after a moments deliberation, we settled on Bach. Mr. Blackbourne made a good argument against Vivaldi for now, saying I would enjoy it better once I've developed my skills a little more.

We has just started going over the first 4 scores into the song when the door was rudely opened once more. Only this time, neither Mr. Blackbourne nor I were happy with the new interloper. Mr. Blackbourne stepped in front of me deliberately, a look of barely masked disdain spreading across his face as he crossed his arms and lifted a sculpted brow.

"Principal Hendricks, is there a reason why you are bursting into the middle of my lesson with a student, mind I point out, for the nth time? Could this not wait until passing period?"

I shivered at the level of icey contempt in Mr. Blackbourne's voice and Hendricks instantly bristled at the accusation.

"Come off it, Blackbourne! I know something is up with your team of miscreants and I demand to know what is going on! I have it on good authority that no less than five of your boys have been either absent or severally tardy to their classes today and multiple students have reported them acting out in bizarre ways. I refuse to allow any funny business going on in my school under my own nose, dammit! Whatever those deviants are planning, you would do well to strap a tight leash on them Blackbourne, because if they put so much as one toe out of line, one toe! -it will be on your head."

By the end of his little tirade, he was practically screaming at Mr. Blackbourne and his face had twisted into a vicious sneer. Mr. Blackbourne, for his part, looked completely unfazed by Hendricks demands and was now looking at Mr. Hendrick's in open distaste.

"Would you like me to muzzle them as well?" Mr. Blackbourne drawled, condescension and mockery dripping from every word.

In fascination, I had stepped out from behind Mr. Blackbourne to better see the whole transaction, but quickly regretted my decision when Hendricks zeroed in on my position. His eye's were frenzied looking and his mouth was twisted into a snarl as he narrowed his eyes on me. Feeling my mouth dry up instantly, I heard the wood of my violin creak under my grip as I held on for dear life. His anger quickly melted into blatant confusion and he squinted at me for a second before addressing me. What came out of his mouth took me by surprise, however.

"What is up with your hair, Sorenson? It looks utterly ridiculous!"

At Hendricks barked insult, I felt my trepidation melt away and my ire suddenly rise up. Straightening myself up a bit, I politely answered him, keeping my voice cool and calm.

"I used some hair gel to style it this morning. I'm terribly sorry you don't like it Mr. Hendricks, but I was trying something new."

Hendricks frowned at my response but before he could say anything further, Mr. Blackbourne interrupted him smoothly as he stepped in front of my once more. "As fascinating as discussing female student's hairstyle choices is, we are wasting perfectly good class time. If there is nothing else Mr. Hendricks, we should be getting back to our lesson."

Hendricks seemed to remember his own irritation at Mr. Blackbourne and pointed a meaty finger in his direction. "Remember, Blackbourne! One toe out of line and it will be hell to pay!"

"Messaged received, crystal clear."

Hendricks proceeded to spin around after one final vitriolic glare and stomp out the room, making sure to slam it loudly in his wake. The force was so strong, it knocked the clock off the wall, which proceeded to shatter into hundreds of pieces of glass, metal, and plastic. The silence that settled over the room was louder then I could ever imagine. Mr. Blackbourne and I just stared at the mess Mr. Hendricks left behind for a minute or two.

Releasing a large sigh, Mr. Blackbourne ran his hands through his hair roughly before resting them at the base of his skull. Glancing at me, he seemed to appraise my well being for a moment before standing up straight once again.

"I hate to say this Miss Sorenson, but I have a feeling we won't be going violin lessons for a while longer. I'm going to call a janitor to clean this mess up, so you might want to put your instrument and music away. We only have another ten minutes to the next passing period, so I'm going to send you off to your next period early with a pass."

Nodding in understanding, I rushed to pack up and took the pass from Mr. Blackbourne without any comment. He shooed me off with a word of encouragement and without the crush of most of the students, I was able to make it to my history class much earlier then my normal time. Slipping into the door, I was happy to see that Victor was already in the classroom, drumming out a melody on his desk.

Catching sight of Victor's beaming smile, relief and happiness crystal clear in his handsome face, I felt myself instantly rejuvenated. At least one of the boys seemed to be in a good mood and acting like himself. Returning his smile with a huge sense of comfort., I waved happily at him.

"Hey Victor, how are you today?"

"I'm good, Princess, glad to see you made it safely this morning. Going for fashionably late today?"

Giggling a little at Victor's teasing I was about to tease him back when North swept into the room after me. His bad mood hung around him like a black cloud and I felt my stomach drop back down again. I had been hoping that talking with Mr. Blackbourne would have calmed him down some, but apparently I was wrong. Unable to hold my suspicions in any longer, I poked at my lip in helpless concern.

"North? Are you still angry? Is it the hair? I can change it if you want."

At my question, North glanced at me before he clenched his eyes shut and relaxed in a moment with a big sigh. By the time he had opened his eyes once more, his gaze was soft and apologetic. "Sang Baby, I swear it's not you, okay? I just encountered some idiots in the hallway earlier and Silas is getting on my nerves. I'm just having a bad day, so just ignore me being such an ass."

He said it so sincerely I was immediately pacified and more then a little relieved. I had been so worried that I had somehow been the reason for everyone's bizarre behavior, but there was no way that North was being anything but one hundred percent honest with me at the moment. Shooting him a shaky grin, I quickly relaxed when he grinned back. Within moments, the conversation turned to small talk about our plans for the upcoming weekend.

Mr. Morris started the class off with curt instructions for an in class project which covered our last history chapter about Ibn Battuta and the spread of Islam. North, Victor, and I put our desks together and divided up our questions to make the assignment go quickly. I had finished the first two questions and was just about to start the last one when I heard Victor's breathing begin to speed up. Curious, I looked up at him, only to find his head was hanging down and he appeared to be struggling to breathe a bit. Instantly scared, I tugged on his sleeves and began demanding to know what was wrong.

It was only after North nailed him fairly firmly on the arm that he jerked his head up. I was frightened to find his face a pasty white, his fire eyes dilated to their max extent. North leaned in and locked eyes with him while I tightened my grip on his sleeve.

"You okay there, Victor?" North's voice was concerned and impassioned as he shared some silent communication with Victor.

Victor didn't answer North's question and started zoning out once more, his breath hitching painfully loud in his chest. The next thing I knew, North was up and dragging Victor behind him at a rapid pace. Mr. Morris didn't try to stop us from leaving, but North firmly commanded me to stay in the room. Feeling like pulling my hair out but knowing better than to disobey North when he sounded like that, I hesitantly sat back down at my desk. I fretted and stared at the door the rest of the period, willing them both to show up soon, but it wasn't until the very end as the bell went off that they reappeared.

I instantly turned my focus to Victor and was immensely happy and relieved to see that, while he was still pale, he was breathing alright and smiling. Giving him a big hug, I pestered him and North with questions all the way to lunch. Victor claimed that he had a concert coming up and that his father was putting extra pressure on him lately and it all caught up with him unexpectedly in history. Knowing how horrid his father could be and how much he hated those concerts, I told him I understood and that if he ever needed to talk about it, I was here.

By the time we got to the others, it was to find almost everyone else there. The only one missing was Nathan, but I was sure he would show up soon. The first thing that happened before I sat down was to get a large hug from Silas, who was grinning so widely, he looked relatively insane. The Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland vaguely came to mind as I smiled at him in bemusement.

"Ah, aggele mou, you look absolutely adorable today. And I simply adore what you have done with your hair! It is a marvel indeed."

Both ecstatic and flattered by Silas' compliment of my hair, the second one I had gotten all day, I beamed back at him and gave him a second hug. I felt his chuckles vibrate through his chest and then Luke and Gabe started going back and forth about something that I quickly lost track over. Overall, I was happy to see most of the guys acting in much better moods. Suddenly, all conversation halted and when I looked up, I was surprised to see a red face Nathan marching grimly towards us as if we were a firing squad or something.

Confused by Nathan's behavior the most, I sent him a small smile and a wave, which he returned with a mumbled hello. I was quickly overrun, however, by a gleeful sounding Luke.

"Hey Nathan, how's it cumming along today?"

Nathan's cheeks started purpling once more and before he could even hope to answer, Silas was chiming in as well.

"Yeah, Nathan, how's it cumming along, I heard you made quite the mess this morning and aggele mou was nice enough to help you clean it up. You shouldn't waste hair gel like that, so wasteful."

I thought Silas was being silly for chiding Nathan over something as random as hair gel. It wasn't like he spilled that much and it had taken seconds to clean up. Honestly, I hadn't even really helped out that much. I had merely gotten curious and took some to experiment with. However, at the question, Nathan's face turned a violent, electric red and he started spluttering helplessly. I spent the next minute trying to see what was wrong with Nathan, but he only shrugged off my concern. Feeling my frustration starting to to rise once more, I was distracted by Gabriel suddenly addressing me.

"Hey, Trouble, next time you want to style your hair, just ask me, okay? Nathan's..."product" isn't really good quality, trust me."

Trusting Gabriel's hair product know-how implicitly, I nodded in understanding. "Okay, Meanie. Can I use yours next time?"

Suddenly, all the boys were coughing, seemingly choking on their various lunches. Feeling my level of confusion rising skyrocket, I looked around at all the boys desperately trying to clear their airways. Luke recovered first and leaned forward, giving me a sweet but mischievous smile and a wink as he said, "Sang, sugar plum, you can use my "product" anytime."

North quickly punched Luke on his shoulder, which only served to make Luke grin wider as he waggled his eyebrows in a funny look. The rest of the boys laughed, but I was getting a feeling that I was missing something big at this point, especially since Nathan was studiously ignoring the others and eating his food almost aggressively. Occasionally he would look at the doors leading back into the building with wistful longing and while I may not understand everything, I realized the others were teasing Nathan about something.

"So Sang, honey bunches, how much of a mess WAS there on the floor, would you say exactly?"

Luke's unexpected question snapped me out of my thoughts and I answered him honestly, relaying my previous thoughts about there not being that much of a mess. I was completely lost when the boys started hooting with laughter, Silas and Luke with practical tears in their eyes. The rest of the lunch passed in a similar fashion and I just felt myself getting more and more confused and more and more pained for Nathan.

At the sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch, Nathan practically launched himself up and without looking at anyone, mumbled a goodbye before running into the building. Luke gave a low whistle at his sudden departure and turned to face his best friend.

"Gabriel, I do believe Nathan has forgotten about us! I am hurt, really. I mean, cum on, how could he forget that we have next period together?"

"Oh fucking hell, Luke, I can't imagine why he would do that!? What a fucking dick! I mean, he even left his fucking junk just lying everywhere. Someone needs to fucking clean up his shit. And this time, it's not going into Trouble's fucking hair."

Not understanding Gabriel or Luke's comments, I just stared at them in blatant perplexity. Silas took one look at my expression and apparently found it hilarious, because he started howling laughing once more while some of the others broke out into chuckles. A gentle tug on my shoulder drew my attention to see Victor, who signaled that we should go. More then ready to leave the others and their annoyingly confusing behavior behind, I followed after Victor without a seconds hesitation.

Victor remained quiet as we navigated our way to Japanese, which was perfectly fine with me at this point. I was honestly feeling fatigued from all these emotional roller-coasters and I was getting ready for the day to be over. Stepping into the class, I was greeted instantly with Dr. Green's cheery yellow shirt with a plum colored tie. The color combination looked very fetching combined with his sandy blond hair and green eyes and I instantly found myself smiling brightly to him while I wished him a good afternoon in Japanese. He responded in kind with a small bow and a warm hello and I started making my way to my seat, Victor right behind me.

Relaxing into an easy and enjoyable lesson and worksheet surrounding Hanami, the Japanese cherry blossom viewing festival was just what I needed after how the rest of the day had gone. Victor and I traded teasing jokes and easy flowing conversation as more color appeared to infuse his pale cheeks and he slowly unwound from his previous panic attack. Victor had just finished correcting and explaining a grammatical error I had made when Dr. Green's warm and exuberant voice pooped up from behind me.

"So, how's it coming along guys? Do you have any questions?"Looking up into his dancing green eyes, I felt like I was being included in a private joke somehow, they were so merry. Giggling a little, I shot him a large grin before answering his question.

"We're doing just fine Dr. Green. This assignment isn't too bad really and Victor helped me understand what I was having problems with."

"Yeah Doc, we're doing just fine. Thanks, anyways." Victor chimed in seconds after me, his tone sounding rather short and almost dismissive of the man, which took me by surprise and seemed to amuse Dr. Green. Putting on a ridiculously over exaggerated pout, Dr. Green leaned into Victor and batted his eyelashes at him in a silly way.

"Viiiiicccctow, why do you have to be so wude?! Hewe I was, just twying to help and you awe being so wude!"

Instantly bursting into a fit of giggles at Dr. Green's ridiculous antics and feeling lighter then I had felt all day since this morning, I looked up at him for more. I could see from the twinkle in his eye that whatever was coming out of his mouth next would have me gasping for breath from my laughter, but before he could say it, his attention was derailed by something. He lightly grabbed my chin and raised it up, despite Victor's insistent hissed protest, as he leaned in closely to look at my hair. And looked, and looked some more. Taking in Dr. Green's face, I couldn't quite place the expression I found there, but I wouldn't say it was necessarily a happy one.

Within moments, he was engaging in an intense silent conversation with Victor and their expressions were changing so rapidly, I couldn't even pretend to follow. Feeling already a little dizzy trying to keep up with the two in their silent dual of words, Dr. Green abruptly spun around and without a single word to anyone, strode right out the door.

My query of 'Dr. Green?'went unanswered and all I could do was turn around to stare at Victor in complete confounded puzzlement. Victor just gave me a grimace and went back to the assignment. Realizing I was getting nothing further out of the boy who was now studiously ignoring my silent demands, I decided to turn back to my assignment with a large groan. Victor only gave me one sympathetic shrug of the shoulder at the sound, still refusing to meet my eyes.

After ten minutes and it being obvious to the others that Dr. Green was not coming back, most of the class packed up and left with a cheer. Victor and I finished the assignment with fifteen minutes left to the period, but we spent it with me silently glaring at the door, willing Dr. Green to come back, or at Victor, who stared at the floor. Feeling my temper rise as the bell rang, I stood up and stomped to the door, Victor trailing behind me with a pained look on my face.

I silently fumed the whole way to the gym locker room, but by that point, I had relented some and turned to face Victor. He was looking a little apprehensive at me and I felt my anger dissipate completely.

"Sorry for being mean Victor, I know you can't tell me some things. Can you just tell me if Dr. Green is okay at least?"

Seeing Victor sigh in obvious relief and send me a watery smile made me feel a sharp stab of guilt, but he nodded at my question. "Yes Princess, the Doc is perfectly safe. He just had an...issue pop up that he wasn't prepared for and he didn't want to lose his control in a class full of students."

Seeing the logic in that and knowing how important it was for Mr. Blackbourne and Dr. Green to keep up appearances, I smiled at Victor and thanked him with a hug before he had to head off for his last period of the day. Personally just wishing for this whole day to be over, I quickly got dressed and went to sit down with the girls. Catching sight of Gabriel and Nathan, I sent them both a wave, which was heartily and wanly returned respectively. Mrs. French quickly explained the various circuits in place for the class period and promptly paired us up.

I was relieved to be paired with Karen, who was relatively pleasant company and not terribly chatty. We talked about small things ever so often, but for the most part, she liked to exercise in quiet, as did I. Karen and I had just finished up the medicine ball circuit when she suddenly leaned in and stared at my hair intently. Used to this behavior from the others, I still found myself tensing up a bit at her close proximity. Suddenly she jerked her head back and with thinly veiled disgust and confusion, she promptly dropped a physical, mental, and emotional bomb on me that would shake me to my very foundations.

"You do realize you have some guy's semen in your hair don't you?"

I was so instantly shocked by her blunt and straight forward question that it felt like my brain had blanked out for a second. As if I couldn't help myself, I lightly touched my now very stiff hair in my dazed state, only to jerk my hand away in growing horror. But this couldn't be right! Karen was merely confused, she had to be. I had hair gel in my hair, Nathan's hair ge...At the thought of Nathan, my mind whited out once more and suddenly I had to know.

Reluctantly, with my cheeks burning and my face a mask of hopeful denial I sought out Nathan and Gabriel's location, finding them within seconds. Locking onto Nathan's face, I felt the wind knocked out of my chest as the mixture of mortification, guilt, apology, and despair sealed my fate. Whipping back around, no longer able to look at either of the boys, I found Karen staring at me in something like appalled pity.

"Oh shit. You really didn't know did you? I'm so sorry, Sang, I didn't mean to burst your bubble."

Feeling strangely numb and disconnected with reality at the moment, I jerkily nodded at Karen's heartfelt apology, but it didn't matter, not really. My day had just imploded on me and I had no idea on how I was supposed to feel or act. Deciding to embrace my stupefied daze and power through the rest of the class period, I ignored any attempt on Karen's part to talk. The second the last bell of the day went on, I was sprinting my way into the locker room. Feeling myself beginning to shake like a leaf in the wind, I decided to forgo showering and changing because suddenly I needed to get out of here and fast!

Running out of the locker room and ignoring everyone around me, I hit Victor's icon and he picked up within seconds. I wasn't fully cognizant of what exactly I babbled to him but it was enough to get him to understand that I wanted him to drive me home, immediately. Victor was out of breath from running so fast by the time he met me at his car and he took one glance at me and paled to the color of milk in an instant. I realized how bad I must have looked with my wild, frenzied pacing, crazy eyes, and blank expression. Without saying another word, he opened the door for me and then sprinted to the drivers side.

I quickly fazed him out as more and more aspects of this whole entire fiasco of a day started making painful sense. Nathan's embarrassment all day, Kota's morning freakout mid-drive, North's black anger, Luke's need for antibacterial gel and shark-like grin all day, Gabe's almost meltdown, Mr. Blackbourne's carefully neutral face, Victor's complete meltdown, lunch, Silas' "love" of my hairstyle, Dr. Green's abrupt exit, and so much more. Every joke, every smirk, every crack directed at Nathan stood out in horrific detail.

It wasn't until I felt the car stop and shut off completelt that I managed to clear myself momentarily of my whirling thoughts. Realizing that we were now parked in my drive way and that both of us were staring forward as if scared to look at the other, I felt the anxious need to get out of the car suddenly. Opening the door, I paused before I stood up as I turned to Victor finally and asked the question that had been burning in the back of my mind.

"Did you know?"

Victor winced before giving a curt nod. Suspecting as much, I pushed forward for one more. "Did everyone else know?"

Flinching one more time, Victor's nod was slower, but just as damning in my opinion. Having my suspicions confirmed and my rising panic fighting at the edges of my mind, I stepped out of the car.

"Sang...!"

"Victor, I just really want to be alone right now, okay? Please tell the others that. I'll talk to you tomorrow after...well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Seeing him wince a final time as I slammed car door shut, he gave me a small nod before he backed out of my drive way. Not looking back, I ran into the house and shut the door behind me. Standing in the entry way of my empty house, I felt equal parts embarrassed, horrified, angry, and agitated. I dropped my bag on the ground, careless of where it landed as I begun stripping my clothes as I raced to the upstairs bathroom. I started the bath and without waiting for it to fill, I jumped in and dunked my head under the icy spray. Hysterical little sobs were bursting out and I blindly reached for the shampoo. Squirting a huge dollop onto my hands, I began frantically scrubbing my hair as I finally released the full torrent of my feelings at the moment. I screamed so loud, I was amazed the boys didn't come busting into the doorway. Shampoo dribbled into my eyes and I teared up in both physical and emotional pain.

Dunking suddenly underwater, I held my breath as I rigorously ran my hands through my hair. Coming up for air, I noticed small clumps that I had missed the first times and that set off a truly neurotic episode in which I shampooed my hair then desperately rinsed it off, only to start again. I must have washed my hair at least a dozen times before I calmed down. Just laying in the icey, soapy water, I felt my sanity slowly returning to me. Feeling violent tremors wracking my frame, I slowly sat up and pulled the plug in the tub to let the water empty out.

Absently, I watched the water swirl down the drain and began to collect my thoughts. Another series of shivers derailed my thoughts and I re-plugged the tub and set the water to a delicious heat. At first, my frozen body felt only a painful burn, but as I slowly thawed out, I started to relish the warmth and my mind cleared. A strange calm overcame me and I began working out my jumbled thoughts over the matter.

I realize now that somehow, Nathan's, well, THAT, had gotten on his floor. I, in my childish attempt to surprise him this morning, had stepped into it. I remembered now that Nathan had tried his hardest to stop me from using it in my hair, but I had been stubborn. I could only assume that as the day progressed, everyone figured out what was in my hair and had decided to rag on Nathan for his part in all this.

Not one person decided to tell me. Not one. Suddenly, I realized that was truly what had me the most upset out of everything. Every one of the boys had figured out what happened and not a single one of them showed me the courtesy of telling me the truth. Not even Mr. Blackbourne. Fighting back a second wave of tears at the sting of betrayal and deep well of hurt I felt at this realization, I stood up abruptly and began aggressively toweling myself off. Wrapping myself in a second towel, I marched into my room and feeling suddenly enraged, I began to pace. Feeling a little childish, I began throwing and kicking my pillows and blankets around, seething against the boys for keeping their silence.

In my little tantrum fit, my foot unexpectedly hit a hard object and the sting of pain had me hopping around on one foot feeling miserable. Having recovered myself after a few moments, I lifted one of the blankets I had thrown to reveal one of Nathan's DVD binders. I remember he had left it behind after our last movie night so I could check out some of the movies on my own if I wanted. Suddenly remembering one of Luke's earlier comments, I began to sift through the titles inside as I got dressed into my fluffiest pair of pajamas.

It took me a full twenty-five minutes before I found the one I was looking for and with careful fingers, pulled out the little disc. Bringing it downstairs, I popped it into the DVD player gingerly. Sitting on the couch with my knees up to my chest, I skipped through the previews until the title menu for There's Something About Mary came up. Feeling only a moments hesitation, I pressed play then snuggled down into my couch.

What followed was an intense two straight hours of insane shenanigans. Some of the content was over my head, but I understood most of it and when it got to the "hair gel" scene, I immediately saw the similarities to my situation with Nathan. By the end, the silly Ted Stroehmann got his Mary, the girl of his dreams and the guitarist got shot accidentally by Magda's boyfriend. The whole movie was so ridiculous that I found myself giggling helplessly throughout the whole thing. It had also ironically helped me come to terms with Nathan's lie this morning.

I honestly understood where he was coming from and could only imagine how embarrassing this whole day must have been for him. I could only imagine it was like mine, times one hundred. Now the others on the other hand were an entirely different matter altogether. While they obviously had no hand in this mornings fiasco, they all actively denied telling me the truth of the matter, some of them multiple times. To make matters worse, they had played off of poor Nathan's unfortunate circumstances and mercilessly teased him.

I knew that come tomorrow, I would have to address everyone in regards to this mortifying day, but I first wanted to talk to Mr. Blackbourne about how I felt. Out of all of the boys, I trusted him to be the most up front with me about everything and it had honestly hurt me deeply that he had not. Before I made any assumptions or behaved poorly, I wanted to hear his explanation in person. Only then could I address the rest calmly.

Pleased with my decision, I shut off the tv and went upstairs to my room. Pulling my phone out and plugging it in to the charger, I shot off a quick text and settled down for the night. Sleep came quickly and as I faded away, my cell phone screen's lit up brightly, clear for all to read.

Me: We need to talk about today.

The screen faded to black after a moment, only to light back up with a short message in return.

Mr. Blackbourne: Indeed we do. I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow morning.

One last time that night, the screen fell to black, and if it weren't for the night-vision scope on the camera in her room, nine fretful boys would not be able to see the small smile on their whole worlds face as she dreamed of painful zipper accidents, aggressive dogs, and hair standing impossibly straight up.


	8. Sang's Revenge

AN: OMG! Is it really true? Is this the ending? Oh happy day, it is! As promised, I have completed this baby! *Roar of the imaginary crowd in the background* May this ending be satisfactory to you all and as always, let me know what you think! 3

There's Something About Sang 3

Much like the previous day, I awoke to find the sky a dark canvas, the tiniest streaks of ever lighter blues hinting at the horizon, but my mind was wide awake. Unlike the previous day, I did not awaken to a sense of wonder or giddiness. Instead I found myself waking up with a heavy stone already settled in my stomach and a sense of alarming certainty that today was not going to be a good day. But then again, what did I know? I started yesterday with the sense that something magical was going to happen, that it was going to be a memorable day.

Well, it had definitely been memorable. Horrifically, starkly memorable. I had been staring dully at my ceiling, lost in my thoughts, when a flicker of light to my right caught my attention. Popping up, I picked up my flashing phone. Seeing 4:37 am flashing across my screen, I made a small face before opening up my new message. My heart skipped a beat at seeing Mr. Blackbourne's reply to my text to him last night.

Mr. Blackbourne: Indeed we do. I'll pick you up first thing in the morning.

Feeling a little apprehensive at first that he was going to pick me up for school, I quickly shook it off. This actually worked in my favor, as I really needed to talk to Mr. Blackbourne first without the others around. Out of everyone involved yesterday, I would have expected him to be the most honest with me but he had kept silent. I had to make it clear to him that I was not happy with his actions, at all. Determination went through me as I quickly grabbed a random skirt and shirt, not really caring if they matched or not.

I proceeded to take the fastest bath of my life, not bothering to dry my hair completely before I threw it up in a ponytail. I barely even noticed what I ate, my mind frantically going over all the things I wanted to say. Feeling too anxious to sit around the house for Mr. Blackbourne to show up, I decided to grab my school backpack and sit on my porch instead. I must have sat there in a fretful daze for over an hour, the brisk morning air chilling my cheeks but steadily clearing my racing thoughts. By the time I saw a familiar silver Volvo turn onto my street, I felt collected and oddly calm.

Glancing at my phone briefly as Mr. Blackbourne parked into the driveway, I saw that it was only 6:30. We had over an hour to get to school, so I felt confident that I would have plenty of time to say what I needed to. Mr. Blackbourne stepped out of his car and with a quite greeting, opened up the passenger side door for me. Taking the cue from him, I slipped into my seat quickly with a softly murmured 'morning', feeling the gentle heat of the vents start to thaw out my chilled face.

Mr. Blackbourne smoothly slid back into the driver's seat and without a further word, began backing up. A quiet blanket seemed to settle around the two of us and the longer it went on, the more determined I was to let Mr. Blackbourne take the first step in breaking the silence. Despite the awkward tense air that filled the car, growing steadily thicker with every passing moments, Mr. Blackbourne appeared completely unaffected. At least, at first glance.

Sneaking a look at Mr. Blackbourne out of the corner of my eye, I noticed how truly tense he was. His long, artistic fingers rhythmically clenched and unclenched the steering wheel, the movements so miniscule, I almost missed it. His normally perfect features were just this side of blank to be truly calm and his skin was a shade paler than usual. Every few moments, he would run a hand through his normally meticulous hair, mussing it in what would have typically been an endearing way.

Feeling a little satisfied that I wasn't the only one nervous, I turned my attention outside the window and vaguely wondered exactly where we were heading. I hadn't really been paying attention from the start and nothing around me looked familiar in the slightest. After about 15 minutes, we pulled into a Starbucks parking lot. As soon as he killed the engine, Mr. Blackbourne reached for his door, only to pull up short before turning my way.

I could see some indecision play out over his perfect features and he opened and closed his mouth once, twice before he met my expectant gaze. Whatever he had been planning to say remained unspoken, however, and he merely cleared his throat slightly.

"Miss Sorenson, I figured…what I mean to say…Would you like a drink before we head off to school?"

Taking some pity on the obviously uncertain man, I merely nodded and got out of the car. Mr. Blackbourne was quick to open the café doors for me and walking into the cozy interior was oddly pleasant. I had never been inside a Starbucks before and the smell of coffee and pastries was overwhelming and welcome. The interior had an eclectic mix of seating available and was currently completely empty aside from the two of us.

Mr. Blackbourne waited patiently for me to take in the whole environment, but a cheery greeting from a young man at the counter drew my attention.

"Welcome to Starbucks today. What can I get you, Miss?"

Suddenly unsure, I looked at the numerous options listed on the board behind the smiling man, feeling completely and hopelessly lost. Normally, I would have turned to take a cue from one of the boys, in this case, Mr. Blackbourne, but I was determined to make a point. Seeing the word Frappuccino, I felt some relief as I instantly remembered how much I liked the bottles you can get in the store. After a quick perusal of their options, I settled on a flavor that sounded good.

"Um, I'd like a, um a Hazelnut frap-u-seen-oh?" I asked hesitantly. At my request, the guy at the register flat out laughed. Feeling myself blush and instantly unsure, I poked at my lip tentatively.

"Actually Miss, it's frap-eh-CHINE-oh. What size would you like?" He winked at me, his eyes twinkling as he grinned in blatant amusement. Blushing brighter crimson, but determined to complete my task alone, I gathered myself before answering.

"A, um, small please?"

"Is that with whip?"

Feeling a little lost at that question, my confusion must have been obvious, because he took pity on me.

"That's whipped cream, I mean. Would you like whipped cream on your drink?"

Feeling especially foolish now, I nodded my head once and felt my cheeks burn at my embarrassment. The man must have thought me an idiot, to be sure. He merely grinned at me, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Alrighty then, one tall hazelnut Frappuccino for the lady. And for you, sir?"

Jolting myself back to awareness, I felt more than a little mortified to realize that I had somehow forgotten that Mr. Blackbourne was standing right behind me. Stepping forward, he addressed the cashier in his polite, cultured voice, his tone sure and smooth.

"I would like a grande latte, hot, with no flavoring. Whole milk, hold the whipped cream, please."

The cashier promptly entered in Mr. Blackbourne's order and after payment, began making our drinks. I was interested to see the whole process play out, more than a little intrigued with my own order. What I got back, however, was in no way, shape, or form like what I was used to, but a tentative sip rewarded me with a creamy, sweet burst of flavor and I instantly fell in love.

I was so enthralled by my new treat that Mr. Blackbourne's sudden clearing of his throat took me by complete surprise once again. After a brief jump, I turned my full attention on him and quirked my eyebrow in question as he drew himself up to his full height, his posture impeccable as always.

"Miss Sorenson, may we sit and discuss yesterday's events? Please?"

He indicated a pair of the comfy chairs situated in the back of the room and I followed after him. After we had both situated ourselves, Mr. Blackbourne seemed to have gathered his thoughts and instantly launched into a small spiel that sounded slightly rehearsed. As he talked, I sipped and listened, waiting for him to finish.

"So, Miss Sorenson, I can only imagine how incredibly awkward and embarrassing yesterday must have been for you. However, I wanted to make it clear to you that Nathan in no way intended for yesterday's events to proceed the way they did. He feels horrible for what he put you through and I would like you to try to find it within yourself to please understand where he's coming from and try not to blame him for everything."

Finding the perfect moment to interject and start letting Mr. Blackbourne know what I was feeling, I addressed him calmly.

"I don't blame Nathan for what happened, nor am I angry at him."

Mr. Blackbourne instantly perked up a little, relief clear in his silver eyes, as his mouth turned up in his millimeter smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you aren't upset then."

Taking another sip to steel myself a little, I straightened up and faced him fully, making sure to look as serious as possible.

"I never said I wasn't upset. I'm just not upset at Nathan."

Looking confused, Mr. Blackbourne cocked his head slightly and seemed to assess me for a moment. "Whom are you upset with, if I may ask?"

"You, for one."

His sculpted eyebrows shot up so high, they were partially obstructed by his dark hair and his mouth opened in surprise.

"You…you are upset with me?"

"Yes, Mr. Blackbourne, I'm not just upset with you. I am angry and hurt and appalled by your behavior yesterday." A rare flash of heat entered my voice and my volume steadily increased with each word. If Mr. Blackbourne looked surprised before, he looked completely stupefied now.

"My behavior yesterday? I don't recall doing anything to you….?"

"Precisely! You didn't do or say anything to me. You knew exactly what I had in my hair and you didn't say anything. None of you guys said a single word to me and continued to let me walk around like an idiot!" My heart was pounding in my chest and I heard the blood rushing in my ears as I practically growled at Mr. Blackbourne. His skin had paled and his mouth opened and closed soundlessly but I was too worked up to stop right now.

"How could you Mr. Blackbourne? What is the first thing you told me? Always trust you and the others. How am I supposed to trust you when you let me go almost all day ignorant to what had happened. You staying silent yesterday was pretty much tantamount to lying to me. Out of everyone, I always expect you to tell me the truth, always…"

I had run out of steam by the end of my rant, my voice frail and pained as I scolded the man I looked up to the most. I felt like he had let me down and it was kind of hard to accept. Mr. Blackbourne always seemed so in control, so perfect, but I realized then that he was just a man as he sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands. I watched silently as he stayed like that for a few minutes, starting to feel my doubt creeping in. Had I been too harsh?

Suddenly Mr. Blackbourne reared back up and ran both hands through his hair, leaving it more mussed then I had ever seen it before. Locking eyes, his face contrite and pained, he sighed loudly once more.

"Miss Sorenson, you are completely and utterly correct. I should have talked to you yesterday during our class period together. Frankly, I was hoping that you would remain oblivious and I knew Gabriel would try to wash your hair as soon as you both got home. I was trying to save you and Nathan some mortification, but that does not excuse my complacency. What would you like to do to address this issue with the others?"

Feeling a little mollified at the sincerity in his tone and the apology written clearly across his face, I took a moment to seriously consider his question. I had been contemplating the same thing all night and all morning and had settled on a few things. I had already confronted Mr. Blackbourne, but I also needed to address my hurt feelings with all the boys. Second, they needed to make up for what they put me through and what they put Nathan through. The third thing would just have to wait a bit.

"I want to have a family meeting tonight with everyone." Mr. Blackbourne nodded his head as if he was expecting that and pulled his cell phone out. He typed out a brief message before slipping it back into his slacks.

"Done. We will have a meeting tonight at Nathan's house around 6:30. Is that okay for you?"

Nodding my consent, I took another slow sip to gather my thoughts.

"We had best be off to school Miss Sorenson. I don't want to make you late today."

Standing up, Mr. Blackbourne strode over to the nearest garbage and deposited his empty cup. I still had half my drink to finish so I just walked behind him, debating on whether I should say my second thought now or wait until the meeting. Waffling back and forth most of the drive back, I decided to wait. Mr. Blackbourne seemed to be lost in his thoughts as well and so the entire car ride remained silent, though a much less uncomfortable one than earlier this morning.

About two blocks from the school, Mr. Blackbourne pulled over to the side to let me out without causing any issues. He caught my attention before I walked off and gave me a small frown.

"Miss Sorenson, I really am sorry about yesterday. I've instructed the boys to leave the matter be for the rest of today until the meeting, so if any of them bother you, just message me and I will set them straight."

"I understand Mr. Blackbourne. I'll see you later today." With a small nod, he drove off and I continued the rest of the way to school in peace. Just before I entered the school building, I couldn't help thinking to myself. 'You think you're sorry Mr. Blackbourne. You're not, not yet at least, but you will be.' With a small smile to myself, I stood up straight and feeling confident, I entered the building, ready for anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxX Transition XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had been a huge ball of shitty nerves all morning long. Last night's meeting had been a special type of hell, painful and exhausting and way too fucking long. Despite how tired I was after Kota had driven me home, I could not for the life of me fall asleep. All I could think about was the teeny little girl a few houses away who couldn't even stand to look at me after gym. The teeny little girl who had my fucking heart on a platter and who had been forced to wear my shit in her hair.

Just thinking about it made me cringe all over again and I had been quick to use my phone app to check in on her. By the time I found her in the house, she was curled up on the couch watching a movie of some kind. Her face was oddly pensive, so it must have been some drama or something. I spent the next two hours just staring at my phone watching her. I knew it was more than a little creepy and normally I would scold myself and shut off my app, but for all I knew she may now hate me.

That thought sent me into a panic and I prayed to any god I could think of that Sang would forgive me for this entire debacle. Even long after she had drifted off to sleep, I watched and I prayed. I must've drifted off to sleep at some point because the next thing I remembered, I was waking up to my obnoxious alarm clock. Feeling a dull headache pounding in my head, I forced myself to get up and get ready for the day. After rushing through a shower and popping a frozen breakfast sandwich into the microwave, I heard my cell phone chime from my bedroom.

Practically flying into the room and launching myself on the bed, I frantically swiped at the screen, desperate to see if Sang had contacted me. I was instantly disappointed to see a message from Mr. Blackbourne.

Blackbourne: I will be picking up Miss Sorenson this morning, so have Kota take you to school like usual.

Not sure if I should be relieved or not at this development, I quickly switched to the camera app within Sang's house. I caught sight of her just as she walked out onto her front porch, so I couldn't really see how she was looking. Was she mad? Upset? Sad? Unable to contain my curiosity, I stealthily looked out my window to see her huddled on the steps of her porch. I frowned a little but respectfully stayed out of sight, only occasionally looking to make sure she was alright.

On my last round, I only had enough time to see a familiar silver Volvo drive past before I realized that Mr. Blackbourne had already picked Sang up. Feeling suddenly nervous, I decided to kill some time and distract myself from my sky-rocketing anxiety by playing a few rounds of Super Smash Bros. I had just been wailing on Kirby as Zero Suit Samus when my phone went off once more. Glancing at the clock to see what time it was, I paused the game. It was still about 25 minutes before Kota would want to head out, so I wondered what was going on.

Once more, Mr. Blackbourne's icon flashed across my screen, so I opened it with some trepidation. Reading the message, I felt a sense of deja vue strongly wash over me.

Blackbourne: Family meeting tonight at 6:30 at Nathan's house. Until then, leave Miss Sorenson be. If she decides to talk with you, that's one thing, but until then, it would be wise if you all kept your distance.

Realizing that had sent that as a group text to all of our team, I found myself equal parts intrigued, confused, and apprehensive. What did that mean? Did that mean that Sang was angry with all of us or just me? Was she going to be at the meeting tonight? My head whirled with thoughts, each more absurd than the last.

By the time Kota messaged me, I was a jumbled mess of conflicting emotions. Part of me just wanted to be able to apologize profusely for everything but part of me was afraid to face Sang and see any disgust or hatred in her vibrant eyes. What if she never forgave me?

All of the guys were there by the time we showed up and immediately we all launched in to a discussion about Mr. Blackbourne's second text. Luke and Silas kept taunting me, saying that my ass was grass tonight while the others laughed at me. They were all still fuckers, obviously. My first two classes seemed to blur together and it was only after I entered third period that I suddenly wished for the day to slow down. I wasn't ready to face Sang, not in the slightest.

A flash of familiar blond hair from the classroom door had my blood racing and my heart jumped into my throat. I forced myself to watch Sang, even though I suddenly wished I could be anywhere else. I distantly noticed that North had walked in behind her, but I couldn't seem to pay him any attention at the moment. Sang walked with determined strides until she was right in front of my seat. Before I could stop myself, I was word vomiting out pathetic apologies and excuses at a rapid rate.

"God Peanut, I am so so SO sorry about yesterday. God, you have no idea how incredibly sorry I am. It all just happened so fast and then I couldn't make myself tell you and then everyone of the guys started figuring it out and you still had no clue and my shit was in your hair but no one else seemed to figure it out and then there was gym and that dumb bitch spilled the fucking beans at practically the finish line and then you wouldn't look at me and …"

Sang raised one dainty hand in a stop motion, her face poised and calm, which instantly cut off the mad ramble I had been spewing out in a rush. I felt all the moisture in my mouth evaporate and I had to swallow a few times in an attempt to re-wet it.

"Honey, I forgive you."

The words were so simple and yet completely incomprehensible. They seemed to echo around in my head and I struggled to wrap my mind over what she was saying. Sang…..forgave me? And she wasn't mad?

"Oh, come on Sang! You forgive him, just like that? After the shit he pulled yesterday? That's fucking ridiculous!"

North angrily broke into our conversation and Sang turned to face him. A small frown broke out over her face which quickly morphed into a glare that she directed at North, putting her hands on her hips in an adorable "affronted" stance. "Yes, North, I forgive him, just like that. It was an accident and I understand where he was coming from. Now YOU on the other hand are another matter. I am not happy with you right now so I would watch your tone."

At Sang's impassioned statement, North's face went through a flux of rapid emotions, from bemusement to outrage, outrage to frustration, and frustration to complete and utter stupefied disbelief. I knew I looked just as gobsmacked, because, really, what in the hell had North done to make her mad?

"Me? What in the hell did I do?" North spluttered out in an incensed tone which only served to make Sang glare harder. Just as she was about to snap back at North, in no doubt that enraged tone that only North seemed to bring out in her, the third period teacher breezed in and demanded we all take a seat. I could only watch in shock as Sang walked several rows away from where North and I stood before promptly sitting in an empty seat. North sat down slowly in his usual spot before his black gaze turned and landed on me. I flinched at the storm of anger and complete bafflement that raged with his eyes and all I could do was shrug lamely in response. I really honestly had zero clue about why Sang was mad at North and at the moment, I could really care less.

Despite my absolute worst fears, Sang forgave me and didn't hate me. That was all I needed to know right now and I was flying on cloud fucking nine. North kept shooting Sang and I glances throughout the period but I had nothing to offer him and Sang refused to look our way. It was actually kind of funny to watch, if I was absolutely honest with myself. North was not a happy camper at the moment and he was getting more and more cranky as Sang continued to ignore him.

At the sound of the bell, Sang hopped right up and marched right out the door without a single glance back. Before I could say anything further, North cursed under his breath and left quickly after her. Feeling a little amused at the whole thing, I just waved after them sarcastically. By the time lunch came around, I was once again the last one to join the group. That was, until I realized that Sang was not there yet. Confused, I turned to ask North where she was when a sulky sounding Luke answered me.

"Sang's not going to be eating lunch with us today, apparently."

"She's fucking pissed off at us for some goddamn reason, can you believe this fucking shit?!" Gabriel interjected, only for North to join in his most waspish tone.

"Not at Nathan she isn't, which is a huge load of horse shit, if you ask me!" North shot me another glare and all I could do was shrug my shoulders for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I have no clue what's going on. I haven't really had a chance to talk to her that much today. All I know is that she said she forgave me for that whole shitstorm that was yesterday. Oh, and that she's mad at North."

"Not just North, she seems pretty upset with all of us," Kota interjected and his face looked just as miserable and confused as the others.

"This all χάλια μαζική μπάλες," Silas grumbled as he punched the ground, his dark eyes glaring a hole in the ground."

"You got that fucking right," North agreed with a snort as he took an aggressive bite out of his sandwich.

"But what did we do to make her so mad? I really can't figure out what we did." Victor was sitting on the ground, mindlessly shredding pieces of grass into ever smaller bits with a lost, plaintive look on his face, though he didn't seem to be directing the question to anyone in particular. Shrugging in response for a lack of anything better to do, I quietly ate my own sandwich.

The rest of the meal passed in awkward, restless silence that was only occasionally broken by a rhetorical question or a small curse. It was honestly a relief to walk away at the end, even though Gabriel and Luke continued to try to figure out the mystery behind Sang's ire all throughout the next period. Their theories were getting ever more ridiculous by the end and I found myself rolling my eyes frequently in exasperation.

I walked ahead of Gabriel leaving fifth period because I found myself getting a little frustrated. At this point, my headache had bloomed into a throbbing monster behind my temple and Gabriel's voice was doing little to make it better. I really could care less about why Sang was mad at the others. I figured we would find out soon enough at the meeting and if we managed to escape yesterday with Sang being mad at a few of us for as of yet unknown reasons, I would count ourselves lucky. Because lets be fucking honest, it could be a hell of a lot worse than that.

Today's gym period continued the exercise circuit from the previous day and I quickly lost myself in the simple burn of physical exertion. Gabriel kept nattering on throughout the period, grumbling so often when Sang continued to ignore his numerous attempts to get her attention. Gabriel had squawked in indignation when she had given me a small wave and then proceeded to completely ignore him at the start of the period and now he was trying ridiculous stunts to try to catch her eye now.

His current stunt was doing handstand pushups when he only needed to be doing a regular one and I just shook my head at how stupid he was acting. If there was one thing Gabriel hated more than anything, it was being ignored. By the end of the period, he was starting to look a little like a kicked puppy which was highly amusing in a way. To make matters worse, the teacher chose Gabriel and me to help put away the exercise equipment, so Sang was able to slip away without having to face Gabriel.

I don't think I had ever heard so many quietly snarled 'fucks' interjected with some truly creative curses in my life. I mean, what was a thundercunt anyways? Gabriel was practically foaming at the mouth by the time we made it into the locker room, which was mostly empty. We both showered and got dressed really quickly, but Sang was nowhere to be found by the time we walked out. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I whipped it out in tandem with Gabe. Assuming he had received the same text that I had, I opened up the newest message.

Doc: Pookie is getting a ride home with me, my dear lads, and can I just say Antarctica is practically the center of the sun in comparison to my car right now? Really, you should thank me for saving you from this painful experience. No seriously, thank me! :'[ Also, Owen wanted me to let you guys know that you should wear some comfy clothing to the meeting tonight. See you at 6:30!

"What the actual fuck man? Sang's even giving Doc the cold shoulder?" Gabriel just shook his head in dismay as he glanced at the text. "And what the hell, bring comfortable clothing? What the fucking shit is going on here!"

For the hundred and fiftieth time today, I shrugged my shoulder at Gabriel, who gave me a vicious glare before he stomped off outside. I wasn't sure what was going on in the slightest, but I'm pretty sure we would all find out pretty damn soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Transition XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat at the head of Nathan's large dining room table as the guys slowly trickled in and sat down, all looking rather somber and just this side of apprehensive. Good, they had every right to feel that way. I had given all of them the cold shoulder throughout the day, making my displeasure at them as blatantly obvious as I could while telling them nothing. Just to let them know how it felt to be left out of the loop all day while it was very obvious that something was really going on.

There had been a time or two in which my conviction had wavered at the looks of confusion and plaintive bewilderment, but I only needed to recall yesterday's mortification to strengthen my resolve. Talking to North also really helped fan my anger. Sometimes he really knew how to push my buttons and his badgering all day and demands for answers had gotten me all riled up. I was more determined than ever to put him in his place. He out of everyone had had the most amount of chances to fess up to me and he had directed me away from the truth time and time again.

I had decided on my course of action late last night and as the day had progressed, I was satisfied that their looks of frustration and confusion had mirrored mine from yesterday perfectly. After the last person sat down, everyone seemed to instinctively turn to look at Mr. Blackbourne, so I could only assume that he normally took charge in these meetings. Taking their cue, I also turned to face him, making sure to keep my expression neutral. I would let him start things off and then it was my turn. Honestly, this meeting was going to go pretty fast. I only had a small point to make, but then they owed me for their behavior yesterday.

"Well, I'm sure we all know generally why we are here today, but I feel that this might go over better if Miss Sorenson takes the lead on this one. I already have an idea of what her concerns are from our talk this morning, so I want you all to listen and save your questions until she has finished. Miss Sorenson?"

At Mr. Blackbourne's question, eight pairs of eyes fell on me in tandem and I felt my heart flutter at the intensity and weight behind that much focus. Clearing my throat a little against the sudden dryness in my mouth, I carefully looked from person to person while trying to organize my thoughts. I finally settled on being as straight forward and blunt as I could be.

"As I'm sure you have all gathered by now, I'm not very happy with you lot at all. Before I get into the why, though, I have a question for you all and I expect you to answer seriously. At what point did you all figure out what exactly was in my hair yesterday?"

At my question, each guy looked at the others and a brief round of silent conversation started up. Kota quickly cleared his throat, turning my attention his way, his faces turning a light rose pink on the crest of his cheeks.

"Honestly, I figured it out in the car on the way to school."

I nodded my head once, as I had been expecting this answer, when North's low rumble popped in. "I figured it out during homeroom, if you hadn't figured that out by now."

Luke was next to speak up with a little shrug. "In the hallway on our way to second period, when I used the anti-bacterial gel."

"I figured it out after Luke made his smartass comment during third period," was Gabriel's contribution.

Silas was the next to speak up. "North told me after he practically verbally eviscerated some poor smuck in the hallways before third period."

Victor's cheeks were a bright red when he spoke up next, looking completely out of his depth. "I figured it out during history. Sorry about my little meltdown, by the way."

Dr. Green popped in next with a smug grin, which only peeved me off more. "Obviously, I made the discovery during Japanese."

"I realized during out lesson together, as we discussed this morning," said Mr. Blackbourne.

I nodded once more at all of their actions when Luke suddenly popped in with a smirk directed at Nathan. "Now what about you Nathan, huh?"

Nathan grimaced as his cheeks flared a bright scarlet at Luke's taunting tone as most of the guys grinned and looked expectantly for an answer. I caught Mr. Blackbourne's eyes for a second and he barely suppressed a wince at whatever he saw there. Luke was doing little favors for himself or the others right now.

"I knew from the very start, obviously, you jackass!" Nathan practically snarled in response which caused a round of laughter from the others, only Nathan, Mr. Blackbourne, and myself the exceptions. Finding my patience wear ever thinner, I decided to interject before the table could dissolve into further taunts. Yesterday's lunch had been more than enough for me when I didn't know what was going on, let alone now that I understood the full amount of teasing that was going on at Nathan and my expense.

"So, if you all figured it out so quickly, would somebody care to explain to me why not a single one of you cared to enlighten me on the matter?"

At my question, presented with an air of faux nonchalance, any trace of mirth was instantly wiped away. They all seemed to freeze at my question, as if they were just now beginning to understand how thin the ice they were treading really was.

"No? No answer? That's funny, because I couldn't really figure out a good explanation either." The silence that followed this last proclamation was all consuming and the boys didn't even seem to be breathing, they were so still. Further incensed, I decided to continue to push my point.

"In fact, I cannot for the life of me understand how you can all even look me in the eye right now after humiliating me in front of everyone by keeping me in the dark like you did. And worse yet, you used me as the butt of a joke just to make a dig at Nathan! You used me as a joke all day without a single bit of consideration for how it would make me feel! Well, I hope it was worth a good laugh for you all. Let's all laugh at how stupid and naive Sang is! You asked me why I was angry at you this morning North? Well that is exactly why! You made me look like a total idiot all day yesterday and then proceeded to laugh at me to my face without even having the decency to let me know you were laughing at me!"

By the end of my speech, I found myself standing and glaring at them all, I was so angry, and was satisfied to see real looks of dismay and contrite shame all around. A few were having difficulty meeting my eye suddenly and no one seemed capable of speech for a minute or two. Then, as if someone had decided to press play, they all began speaking over one another in their rush to apologize or justify their actions.

"Aww, Sang baby, you honestly can't think-"

"Pookie, no one thinks you're dum-"

"I'm so sorry-"

"I wasn't making fun of you-"

"Nathan's the dumbass-"

I held my hand up after a moment, instantly halting the flow of words and every boy in the room froze once more.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't want your apologies."

At this, they boys began sharing confused looks with one another. Dr. Green decided to speak up next after a round or two of silent conversation.

"If you don't want our apologies, what do you want from us?"

And there was the golden question I had been waiting to get them to the whole time. I smiled widely, satisfaction and humor mixing in my gut, and the others looked instantly wearier. Good, they had good instincts as always.

"What do I want? It's rather simple, I think. As far as I can figure, you all owe me two hours."

Complete and total shock set into all of their faces as they processed my demand. Then the explosion hit, as I was expecting.

"Wait, what? That-"

"Two hours doing-"

"All of us or-"

"That's not fair-"

"Seems a little harsh-"

"We only do that for-"

Once more I cut them off with a hand signal, feeling confident in my decision. Turning to address Mr. Blackbourne specifically, I quickly justified my rationale.

"I am completely serious. I feel you all owe me one hour easily for keeping quiet all day and everyone else but Nathan owes me one hour for callously using me as a source of entertainment yesterday. But then again, Nathan owes me for starting the whole day off anyways, so it all evens out I think. You asked what you needed to do to make it up to me. Well there it is, take it or leave it."

Mr. Blackbourne nodded slowly as he took in my ultimatum and this initiated another round of silent communication. I knew I had won when Gabriel and North started cursing rather colorfully before subsiding into brooding silence and the other look grimly determined.

Turning once more to me, Mr. Blackbourne regarded me with a solemn expression. "Miss Sorenson, when and where would you like this punishment to commence?"

"Well, here and now of course," I rejoined happily. "Why do you think I asked you to have them all wear comfortable clothing?"

As if my words were a switch, the whole group went from a pouting, sheepish mess to a focused team of grim determination.

They all stood in synchronicity and forming a single line, marched out into Nathan's back yard. Feeling a little spellbound despite myself, I followed behind them silently as they fell into a line up like a well-oiled machine. I situated myself on one of Nathan's deckchairs as Mr. Blackbourne took charge. What commenced was a real thing of beauty, a true sight to behold. In perfect sync, the whole team began going through a series of exercises, some familiar to me but most completely out of my ken.

They all started off strong and I was very quickly reminded of how fit and able each one of them really was. They were all wearing simple t-shirts and gray sweatpants, so the smooth glide of their muscles as they moved was easily visable and more than a little hypnotic, especially with Mr. Blackbourne and Dr. Green. This was the first time I had ever seen them dressed in anything other than a button up shirt and slacks, so I found myself naturally drawn to them the most.

I quickly lost track of time as they silently and seamlessly shifted from movement to movement and I found myself comparing their bodies after a while. Nathan was easily as muscular as Silas and North, but the latter two were much larger. Gabriel and Victor were both fairly slender, but that in no way diminished their own impressive physiques. Luke and Kota were impressive as always, their exertion sticking their shirts to them like a second skin and highlighting every movement and ripple.

Mr. Blackbourne and Dr. Green were the most surprising to me out of everyone, maybe because I had never really had a chance to evaluate them this way before. They were both comparable in size, though Mr. Blackbourne was a little more slender in the hips and Dr. Green's chest was a little more broad. They were both extremely fit and their movements were sharp and radiated controlled power and strength. It was rather breathtaking to watch, if I was being honest with myself.

Truthfully, they all looked absolutely stunning as they continued to move in sync, the silence only punctuated by their audible breaths and a sharp command from Mr. Blackbourne every so often. I jolted back to reality when Mr. Blackbourne called a final command and they all stood up straight in a line. They were all sweating profusely by this point, the bronze-copper rays of the fading sun glinting off them all in entrancing ways, and their chests rose and fell in great sawing bursts of air. Fatigued shivers ran through their frames, but they all stood with militaristic poise and control.

Then at some signal I obviously missed, they all dropped onto the ground, breaking the spell. A few landed on their butts while some lay out on the grass, their chests working like a billows as they began recovering from the arduous two hour marathon. I slowly stood up and almost fell over as my left leg collapsed on me. It had fallen asleep in the time I had been sitting there, too entranced to move a single inch. After a moment or two and with my leg a mass of pins and needles, I made my way over to the group on the lawn, my boys.

They all were immediately aware of my presence and as one, turned their heads to look at me. Smiling softly at them and feeling a little unsure on what to say now, I stood there silently for a moment. Silas got my attention when he wrapped a hand around one of my ankles, hot and tingling like an electric current. Cocking my head at him, he merely smiled up at me from his place on the ground.

"Sorry aggele mou for not telling you about yesterday and I'm sorry for making you feel like a joke. I promise to never keep anything from you again if I can help it."

His sweet apology was instantly echoed by the others and I felt warmth spread from my heart. I had forgiven them long into their punishment and I was glad to know they had really listened to me. Beaming at them, I nodded my acceptance and they all seemed to relax.

After a few more moments of gathering their strength, they all began standing up and we began making our way back to the house. Dr. Green sidled up to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, drawing me tightly into his flank. I became hyper aware of his warmth and scent, something so indescribably male under his typical citrus and cedar that did funny things to my stomach and weakened my knees, as a dainty pink painted across my cheeks.

"So Pookie, are we forgiven then for being naughty, naughty curs? Are you going to send us to bed now without any supper?"

He grinned down at me as he said that, his smile so self-assured and smug as if he was well aware of what his presence was doing to me at the moment. Fighting to keep my composure and wanting to win out over him, an idea hit me and I planted my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. Taken completely by surprise, Dr. Green's face became a hilarious caricature of appalled shock before he plunged right into the deep-end of Nathan's pool. The others all stopped in startled surprise but the second Dr. Green popped up, spluttering and coughing, they all burst out into hysterical laughter. Mr. Blackbourne even smirked and I could have sworn that his cough into his fist was a suppressed chuckle.

Feeling rather pleased with myself, I put my hands on my hips and smirked down at the waterlogged doctor who was staring up at me rather balefully. "Now I forgive you Dr. Sean."

He then threw his head back and roared in laughter, shaking his finger at me in playful scolding. Before I knew what hit me, I found myself sailing through the air as a pair of strong arms picked me up and then all I felt was a cold burst of wet. Popping up with a big gasp of air, my spluttering interrupted by helpless giggle, I was beyond shocked to find a smug Mr. Blackbourne swimming away from me, eyes glinting with amusement. The others were hooting from the side, but after a second, they all shrugged at one another before jumping in as well.

What followed was the most intense splash battle I had ever played before, a no holds bar melèe that quickly ran way out of my favor. By the time we all managed to stumble into Nathan's house, we all looked like drowned rats and were helplessly laughing. Mr. Blackbourne was quick to order several extra-large pizzas as we all quickly showered and got dressed. By the time the pizzas arrived, we were all dressed in cozy pajamas and had decided to watch a movie together.

The boys were all arguing over what movie to watch, flipping through Nathan's DVD case and I found myself suddenly unable to help myself. With a wicked smirk on my face, which I hid behind my piece of pizza, I piped up, making sure to speak loud enough to be heard over the bickering.

"I want to watch a comedy tonight, I think. What about There's Something About Mary? Luke said I would really like it, Nathan, and that it's one of your favorites."

Nathan quickly glared at Luke and socked him hard on the arm as the rest broke out into hysterical laughter, myself included. We quickly settled on a ridiculous movie with the same main actor in it called Zoolander after that and I was instantly pulled into the crazy antics and silly humor. The others piped in every now and then, quoting lines along with the actors and I was reduced to breathless giggles more than once. Now I really want to try an Orange-mocha Frappuchino. Only, you know, without the gasoline fight. I made a mental note to get one the next time we stopped by a Starbucks.

After the credits started rolling, everyone started packing up to leave with lighthearted bantering. I had decided to stay the night at Nathan's but it was getting late and we all needed sleep after the last few days. Reminding myself of the last part of my revenge, I quickly took advantage of Luke, Silas, and Gabriel standing together. Grinning wickedly to myself, I sidled up next to them.

"Oh boys~! I have a little something extra planned for you….."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Transition XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Kota pulled into the school parking lot, he and I shared a grin at Sang's saucy quoting from last night's movie. The entire ride to school had been a riot as we shot quotes back and forth and Sang's impression of Zoolander's voice was hysterical.

Piping in, Kota being in a rare mood started us off on one of my favorite scenes from the movie that I knew would draw a giggle out of Peanut.

"Ah! I can't stand Hansel!"

Without missing a beat, I took over. "I know right?! Riding in on that scooter like he's so cool."

Kota grinned and jumped right back into it "And the way Hansel combs his hair."

"Or, like, doesn't," I shot back in a funny impersonation of Meekus. "It's like, ex-squeeze me, but have you ever heard of styling gel?"

Sang popped in next, perfectly timed as Brint. "I'm sure Hansel's heard of styling gel, he's a male model."

"Uh, earth to Brint, I was making a joke."

"Uh, Earth to Meekus, duh, okay I knew that!"

"Uh, earth to Brint, I'm not so sure you did cuz you were all 'well I'm sure he's heard of styling gel' like you *didn't* know it was a joke!"

"I knew it was a joke Meekus, I just didn't get it right away!"

Sang was fighting giggles at this point and I was grinning like an idiot. Biting my lip to stay true to the scene, I valiantly continued. "Earth to Brint..."

Kota popped in exactly as he was supposed to with a well timed "would you guys stop it already?" And then we all just lost it and dissolved into another fit of very unmaly giggles. Making our way towards our usual morning meet up spot, I just basked in how glorious this whole day was turning out to be. Sang was adorably giggly, her eyes sparkling in the morning light, while Kota and I were both in an excellent mood. Compared to the last two days of painful mortification and anxiety, I was practically floating I was so happy. And then I caught sight of the others.

And I just froze in my tracks and stared. And I mean stared for all I was worth. Because there, sitting in our usual spot sat the funniest shit I had ever seen. Gabriel, Luke, and Silas all sat on the tables with the very front of their hair standing straight up. And I mean, arrow straight. Luke and Gabriel's bangs were so long that the effect was that much more jarring to see. North and Victor were obviously trying to keep themselves contained at what they were seeing, but I had neither the control nor the wherewithal to do the same.

Within seconds, I was just hunched over and howling like a madman. I couldn't control myself and tears were pouring down my face at the intensity of my laughter within minutes. My stomach started cramping and my aching limbs protested the force of my laughter but I couldn't find it within me to stop for a good ten minutes. Whenever I started gaining control, it would take just one glance at their hair to lose my shit once more.

It got so bad that I ended up collapsing on the ground, one arm wrapped around my aching stomach and the other pounding helplessly on the ground. Oh, this was just too hilarious! With enormous effort of will, I managed to get myself under some semblance of control and I immediately found myself looking at a beaming, smug Sang.

"I take it you like my last bit of punishment, Honey?"

"Li…Like it? I…*snort*, I-I *giggle* fucking LOVE it!" I gasped out between breathless giggles.

"I felt it was rather fitting after they mercilessly teased you the other day at lunch. This is their punishment for being really mean. I came up with it all by my lonesome! I made Meanie create a hair gel when he went home last night and Luke and Silas had to go to his house early to get ready. Now Meanie, don't pout, you know you totally deserve this. Tell Nathan what your new hair gel is called!"

Gabriel was totally sulking and the site of his blond streaked bangs sticking straight up almost was my undoing once more. However, I desperately wanted to hear his response though I had a feeling I already knew the answer. Luke and Silas seemed to be taking their punishment in stride and were grinning from the side as Gabriel mumbled out an answer.

"Speak up there Gabe, don't think I heard you clearly. What was that?" My taunt only served to draw Gabriel up in anger and he gave me the most vicious glare I had ever seen from him.

Looking me dead in the eye, he snarled out the magic words. "It's called Escencia del Jengibre, you fucking dickwad!"

And there it was, the tipping point! Once more, I descended into hysterics as I wrapped my arms around Sang in an attempt of a hug and planted a sound smack of a kiss on the top of her head. God, I loved this perfect, hilarious, strong girl!

As the warning bell for homeroom sounded, we began packing up to disperse to our various classrooms, grins and smirks all around save for one pissed off Gabriel. As I began walking away, a quick glance back showed me the glorious sight of three, stiff as a board chunks of hair winding their way through the general student population, acting for all the world like flags. If I dissolved into helpless fits of giggles in the middle of a sea of perturbed pubescent strangers, well who could blame me, really?

AN: And that is it my lovely little birdies! Thank you for sticking with me through this entire story! It just makes my whole day reading how much you enjoyed this. I hope it was everything you ever wanted and more!


End file.
